The Beast of the Hunt
by Black Wolf 102
Summary: After BoH. A boy after the war is found but he's not a regular boy, or is he for us? With everything around him new, he doesn't know what to do, but when he sees a brown-eyed girl, he starts to realize that his life before the monsters was all false. Now he's the heir of great power and a leader of a unexpected war. No Chaos, and no OP characters.
1. The Beginning

**Hi, yeah I'm back my loyal readers! I was thinking and I decided to do a new story. I will leave my other one and focus on this one until I get some decent ideas. I read The Blood of Olympus and I'm happy and angry at Rick Riordan for once again leaving lots, lots, and lots of cliffhangers and for starting a new series about Norse gods and not merging The Kane Chronicles and Heroes of Olympus. I would wait for them to come out but I have to get interested in a different hobbies. For now I think. I will try. Big applause for Rick Riordan the greatest author of the century. Well back to me, well not me but my story. I couldn't update because I just started high school and have advanced classes then a regular freshman I learn with sophomore and juniors. No, no, NOOOOOooo. I'm sorry. Ok. I'm sorry! *the author is getting beat up by many people for not updating his account or story*10 weeks later*in hospital still healing from the beating the nerds gave me* All I have to say is Ouch. I know how you feel but violence will not solve it. Something off topic, who likes Minecraft? Because I love it. I'm a hardcore Minecrafter.**

_***After Blood of Olympus***_

_***Spoilers start in chapter 2***_

**If I were a demigod this would be me. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a pen.**

* * *

><p><span>? POV<span>

Vrmmm. Vrmmm. Vrmmm. My phone vibrated for the 3rd time. I reached out slowly and turned off the alarm and look up at my digital clock 6:45am. Of which day? I look again, Friday, 'yes!' I exclaimed in my mind. I slowly got out of bed and got dressed which consisted: Black jeans, black t-shirt, black hoodie, black sneakers, and a black denim jacket. Call me whatever you like, just because I dress heavily in black doesn't mean anything. I just like the color black.

My name? Well my name is Bond, James Bond… Ok seriously my name is Lykos Vasilias (A/N If anyone finds out what his name means review and you will get a prize on which I will decide on). My friends call me Alpha.

After getting dressed I took my school bag (by the way, yes it's black) and went into the living room. I put my school bag next to the door and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. For some minutes I've been flipping through the channels aimlessly until I got on the news channel and heard the usual. A car accident on some road, a murder victim and good weather.

People think that a rainy day is the worst day but really I like it. It's better than sunny days which I hate.

When the clock hits 7:30am I put on my black cap and sling my schoolbag over my shoulder and leave the house. Each day I walk 1 mile to school. It may sound a lot but after some time you get used to it. I go to a High School in Brooklyn, New York. It's November 1st so its fall and its cold but not for me. After 20 minutes of walking I finally get to my school.

After going through all the security like the metal detectors and x-rays. I start walking towards my first period class, which is my worst class. It is English, the teacher is so racist to everyone. After 45 minutes of boring, painful torture the bell finally rings and I run out of the classroom not wanting to be in her class any longer. I ran to my 2nd period class which was geometry. It is easy but boring. My teacher Mr. Beckingham is a good techer but he teaches at a slow pace. After that my day went normal. Math, Global, Lunch, Spanish, and Art.

Finally I had PE. I was changing my clothes for PE when I heard a growling noise. I ignored it but after a few seconds it came back. I locked my school bag and clothes in the locker and went to the door. I put my hand on the doorhandle and waited a few seconds. The noise came back but louder and more angry. So me being me, I opened the door and looked inside.

_**Review!**_


	2. So much pain for what?

**Yeah I'm back yay and I brought everyone a present, a new chapter! Big shout outs to _We're All Okay_ for guessing what Lykos' name means. You killed the fun in less than an hour, but as I promised a gift. You will be able to create a character for my story. You will be able to decide what the character's role be in my story alright. Don't forget it's after _The Blood of Olympus_. I'll Pm you my email so you can send me all the info about the reward. You also wrote the first review so thank you. _Silvermist1317_ thank you for informing me of those stories and thank you for being the second reviewer. For all the other people that would want rewards I will try to post a challenge and anyone that gets it correct will get a reward. Those people that already got rewards don't ruin the fun for other people cough*_We're All Okay_*cough. Challenge #2: _What walks on 2 legs, 4 legs and 3 legs?_ I think the riddle went that way. Prize to anyone who solves it.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a laptop.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Lykos' POV

The first thing that came to my mind was 'I will get suspended'. I looked in to the room and saw something I did not get right away. I saw a pack of black wolves but they were not any kind of wolves. The ones I saw had red eyes and had vibrant black fur as if it were made out of darkness itself, but that was not the weirdest thing, they were huge. I mean passenger car huge.

Then I noticed 3 people. I saw a guy with, I think, goat legs and horns sticking out of his hair and he had an orange t-shirt with something written on it but I couldn't read out what it said. I saw a girl, she had blond hair and orange t-shirt (with the same wording as the goat dude), jeans and a wicked bone sword, and well it looked like bone to me. But the strongest person was a guy in the middle he had black messy hair, the same orange t-shirt as the other 2 and jeans. He was holding a sword. This one was made out of bronze or copper.

I always wanted to wield a real sword or even touch one, and here a guy is fighting a dog with a sword. The blonde stabbed the dog in the head when it was trying to bite her. The creature turned to golden dust. The goat-guy was playing on reed pipes maybe. I think they were magical because then vines erupted out of the cement floor and strangled the creature to dust. The guy with the sword was playing around with the creature by dodging its paws and teeth until he got bored and just stabbed it in the heart. Did these creatures even have hearts? "Wow" I said. The 3 jumped because they finally noticed me and pointed their weapons at me, so I did the logical thing. I raised my hands and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's talk like civilized people and lower your weapons. Ok?" They lowered their weapons but did not put them away. The goat-man whispered something to the other two.

The blonde asked "who are you?"

"Well, people, that dominated the group of creatures. I'm Lykos and I go to this school and you are?" I replied

"those Hellhounds? Oh, their nothing they were just entertainment" the sword guy answered now "and now you are coming with us"

"I will not go with strangers I just met. You guys look like teenage terrorists" I saw the guy stiffen and turned around slowly, giving me the evil eye

"you will go with us nicely or forcefully. You choose. You go with us out your own free will or we knock you out and take you with us." So I did what you guys would have done. I turned around and ran. I heard the kid sigh and tell the girl

"Annabeth can you?" "Yeah" the girl named Annabeth said. I turned my head and saw that she was holding a bow and aiming at me so when I thought she shot the arrow I fell to the ground just when the arrow flew over my head and hit the wall. I looked at the arrow and saw it was blunt so they really wanted me alive. I quickly got up and tried to run but I couldn't then I noticed the vines around my ankles holding me. "You thought you could have escaped us? Good work Grover" then my vision went black.

I woke up with a pounding headache I noticed I was in some sort of room. In the corner of the room I saw a guy sitting and watching me. When my eyesight focused I saw he had eyes all over him. (My famous quote) I did the logical thing I screamed. Not the girly scream but the 'Oh, shit' scream. Before I could get out of bed and run. The girl named Annabeth ran in through the door "It's ok. He won't hurt you he's peaceful." The guy just grunted "well let's start all over again. Hi, I'm Annabeth and nice to meet." "Oookay, I'm Lykos" "Hi Lykos. Do you know Greek mythology?" "Yeah I like it. What about it?" "Well this will be easier. Well Lykos you're a demigod. Child of a mortal and immortal god." I just sat there thinking about it. "Are you a daughter of Athena?" I asked "Yes I am and wow that was fast for you to infer this and you don't even know me" "Yeah and that Grover dude, was he a satyr?" "Yes" "So where am I?" "Well you are in the safest place for demigods. You're home. You're in Camp Half-Blood." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys are lucky enough I might be able to post on Tuesday so good bye. Please review! Anyone that reviews will get an internet cookie. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ;)<strong>


	3. A new World for Me

**Sorry for being late, but I had a lot to do in my school. I had to study for the mid terms that are this week so you guys are lucky you are getting a chapter after all. No one answered my riddle really? I'm serious someone has to answer it. We're All Okay here you go, answer it if you must because next chapter I'm posting another one. I'm dedicating this chapter to We're All Okay this is the chapter where your character is revealed. I've been thinking and I will leave your character as it was. Don't be mad if anything I'm writing is incorrect about her, just PM me and tell me and I will rewrite the whole chapter.**

**I do not Percy Jackson. I own a wallet.**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Lykos' POV<span>**  
>My first thought 'wow' when I saw Camp Half-Blood. Stables, arena, and a lake? This camp rocked. After being told about the Greek mythology that actually existed, the nice girl Annabeth started showing me around. First she told me about the Big House, and then we saw the volley ball court which next to the arts and crafts building. After that we saw the amphitheater and climbing wall. We were walking towards a group of cabins when I saw a girl run towards us.<p>

"Annabeth!" she yelled "Marisa, hi" "Idiots… fighting… again" she said in between breaths.

"Again?" Annabeth asked annoyed. Marisa just nodded.

"Lykos stay here. Marisa can you give him a tour of camp? Thanks" and she ran towards where I thought the fighting was going on. Marisa just noticed she was supposed to give me a tour because she said "wait, what? Annabeth wait! Ugh! Come" so I did the logical thing when someone is angry at me I, I just followed. The thing that was funny was that I was older than her by a year and was way taller than her, but if what I saw today was true I can't underestimate anyone, for example those dogs and the guy with the sword fighting skills. Damn that was awesome. So this girl may be good in weaponry. I think.

"Hi I'm Lykos and your Marisa?" "Yeah hi and yeah the names Marisa" then she showed me the cabin area. "You see that regular looking cabin there?" she pointed to a regular cabin you may see in any summer camp.

"Yeah I see it" I replied "well that will be your cabin until your godly parent claims you. You remember Annabeth? Well she is one of the 7" she told me

"the 7?"

"A few months ago there was a war in Greece and here. Well the 7 saved us from the end of the world from Gaia."

"Gaia? Isn't she like mother earth?"

"Yeah she is but she is not so friendly. One of the 7 died trying to save camp and the world. His name was Leo." I just walked in silence until I saw a city but it was old fashioned. It looked like it was under construction still.

"What's that?" I pointed at the city. "Oh, that is New Greece. The Romans have New Rome we have New Greece. It's where kids go after they end 18 years. They go to college there, work live a normal life. If you can call our life normal…" after a few minutes she exclaimed "Hey wanna see the 6?"

"Why not?"

"Ok follow me" Then she ran off so I tried to keep up, damn can this girl run. We ran towards the cabin area. I saw an 8 year old next to the fire poking at the flames. "Who's that? Aren't children supposed to stay away from flames?"

"Yeah but that's not a kid that's Hestia, and for us flames aren't the most dangerous thing here." A god, that's the first god I saw I went over to Hestia and I asked just to be sure she's a goddess "Lady Hestia?"

"Yes that's me"

"wow you're the first god I ever meet." I told her "That's nice to hear from someone that young. Most people don't even notice me."

"Maybe they're just afraid of you. You are the oldest child of Koronus so you are pretty strong." That's when I noticed Marisa standing a few feet away. I gestured to her to come over but she just backed away even further. "Don't worry about her. She just blames my domain for killing her father." Hestia said. So Marisa is scared of fire.

"Thanks for the info. I better go" "Stay well hero" and she burst in flames, when the flames settled she was no longer there. Did she call me hero? I dismissed it in my mind and started running towards Marisa. "Well let's go" and we started off again. We neared the biggest cabin in camp. I had lightning chiseled into the marble. Marisa knocked on the door.

"Jason open up its me Marisa!" she yelled. The door opened to show a blond Harry Potter. I'm so serious he had glasses and hair like Harry Potter (A/N: I do not own Harry Potter)

"Marisa! Hi who's this? Your boyfriend?" he replied we both blushed at his comment

"Well he's new and I was showing him around and wanted to show the 7" "Oh, well…" "Lykos" I told him "well Lykos I'm Jason son of Jupiter and Pipers boyfriend." We then exchanged handshakes. "Do you know where Piper is?"

"She should be with Hazel talking about their gossip and all that. Well nice to meet you Lykos. Bye Marisa, tell Piper I said hello."

"Alright, bye Jason." We then started running off to what looked like the hell cabin. It was made out of black bricks and had torches with green fire. That was my kind of style. Marisa knocked and the door opened. In the door way stood the most stunning girl I ever saw.

"Hi, Piper." "Oh, hi Marisa. What are you doing here? Are you and your boyfriend having problems?" we blushed again.

"No, he's not my boyfrie-""Well too bad. You look perfect with each other" we blushed even harder "can we just enter?" Marisa replied

"Yeah, of course" Piper said. The interior was even better than the outside. There sitting on the bed was another girl.

"Piper, who are these people?" she asked nervously. "They're friends. Marisa, that's the girl that's always quiet and in the background, and that's Lykos. He's new" Piper replied.

"Well he wanted to meet the 6 so we talked with Jason, oh and Jason says hi, and now we're here talking to you guys."

"Hi, I'm Hazel and I'm Franks girlfriend. I'm a daughter of Pluto"

"Oh, yeah I'm a daughter of Aphrodite like Marisa here." I was really confused after the dog fight but now I'm even more confused. After talking for a few minutes and a few minutes of gossip which really took everything out of me we finally left the torture cabin which I was happy to leave. We were walking to Freddy ,was that his name?, when we heard someone scream "CHIRON!" so us being nosy kids with ADHD we ran towards the big house to find out what's happening. When we got there I saw 12 tall people standing in front of the big house and Chiron kneeling in front of them.

"The gods" I heard Marisa mumble. So these were the 12 Olympian gods. Marisa kneeled like everyone else around us, so I knelt also.

"Chiron we felt a powerful presence here and we came to check it out." At this Chiron visibly paled. Then one of the gods pointed at me "You with the black denim jacket, stand up" I am so screwed I just came into this camp 2 hours ago and already I'm in big trouble.

"Y-y-yes" I managed to say. All the gods looked at me.

"Athena what do you want to point out to us?"

"Don't you feel it? The presence is coming off him." That's when all the gods realized something.

"I'm new here I just came here 2 hours ago" I said in my defence.

"That's when we felt the presence." Said Athena

"Boy your going with us" Said the main god "What if a I don't want to" I exclaimed

"Boy, don't test us" said the main god. I didn't even see the bulky god sneaking up on me, until it was too late and I got knocked out again.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>-Review!-<strong>_


	4. What? Oooohhhh

**Hi guys I'm back and Happy Thanksgiving! I don't celebrate Thanksgiving because I'm an immigrant. Seriously people doesn't anyone have the energy to click on the word review and type a few words (*facepalm*). I didn't plan for this chapter so don't be mad if some things messed up. I usually plan my chapters in my book. I will create a website for pictures if some of you guys who don't have an imagination. Do you agree tell me in the review section. I do try to check my email if anyone reviewed so I will get to read it. Pokémon Omega Ruby came out on Friday! Yay, I already beat the game on Saturday; I beat it in 14 hours. I was planning to write a prophecy this chapter but I still have to make is mysterious and rhyming so it won't be just yet maybe next chapter.**

_**Lykos' POV**_

The last thing I remember was that a bulky god came up behind me and knocked me out. Now I'm in chains with a sack on my head I think. I heard someone talk so I didn't give an indication that I was awake.

"But why treat him like an animal." I heard someone yell with a masculine voice, "With the presence we felt earlier we do not want to take any chances" Said a female voice.

"But you're still treating him like a pile of shit! He may be something more than a demigod but that doesn't mean you have to treat him like Artemis treats males!" said the male voice again "No offence Artemis" I heard him talk to someone else.

"None taken Perseus but didn't you stupid people realize that you've been eavesdropped on" Another female voice said in a 'Duh' tone. I started freaking out that she told them that I was awake. I felt a hand grab the top of the sack on pull it off. At once sunlight hit me straight into my eyes which blinded me after a few minutes I got used to the sunlight.

"Perseus you may leave now". With that the kid that I saw at my school killing the hellhounds walked out of the throne room. If they thought I'm strong then let them see I won't be scared of them.

"Why all the chains for me?" I asked in mock confusion with an evil smirk. Most of the gods paled at my expression while a few of the bolder gods just stared at me with a straight face.

"Are you immortal?" asked the first female voice which I saw was Athena. I decided just to play with me being powerful

"Well Athena, can I call you Tina?" I asked in humor

"No" was the answer

"Alright Tina, well I'm a being far more powerful than a demigod, god, titan or giant." Now all the gods were looking at me with curiosity.

"What? Something grew on my face?"

"What are you?" the god in the middle with the biggest throne said, which I automatically knew was Zeus. Just when he said that a symbol appeared above my head. A silhouette of a wolf howling to the moon surrounded by darkness. (A/N: if you guys decide I could make website and put this picture on the website). Most of the gods gasped.

"ARTEMIS! Explain yourself." Zeus yelled at a 10-year old dressed in silver. She visibly shrank in her throne

"Well… I didn't have any kids. You know me" she replied

"so tell me why there is a moon and a wolf. Aren't those your symbol of power and animal?" Zeus countered

"Well the wolf could be Lupa or Lycaon." Artemis said.

"And we thought you'd be smarter. The Olympians. Dumb and fearful rulers. You're lucky that your offspring are not as stupid or else you would have lost both wars." Said a new voice.

"Who the hell is saying that?!" Zeus screamed in rage.

"Chill Zeusy." Said a new male voice. When he said that a cold feeling spread over everyone but I didn't get affected. "How about you release my son and let him be. He will only be young for some time not forever." Son? I started looking around until I found 2 people in a corner in the shadows. A man in a black shirt and black jeans. Then there was a woman dressed in black jeans and a black tank top under a black denim jacket. "Ah, you found us. Come on. Walk over here." As he said that my chains dissolved into shadows. I got up from the floor and slowly crept over to those 2 people. The Olympians were watching me closely.

"You're my parents?" I asked them

"why do you think we came here in the first place. We would never visit earth if not for our son." This time the woman spoke.

"But I already have a mom and dad." I asked in confusion.

"Oh, those were your adoptive parents we are your birth parents."

"Can you step out of the shadows at least?" I asked

"we don't do well in sunlight" said my mom.

"If your Nyx and your Erebus. Then aren't Hemera and Aether my older siblings?"

Erebus and Nyx thought for awhile and finally said "You know, you may be right. I always knew you would inherit your mother's beauty and my good looks." I sent a quick prayer to my siblings and when I opened my eyes I saw many flashes. I saw many immortal beings that were my cousins, uncles/aunts, and friends. How I know because they swarmed me and began clapping me on the back and saying how it was good that I was back but then Zeus lost it

"Quiet! You all leave my palace and never come back!" his face was red from anger. Then every being that just teleported in started laughing at him.

"Zeus put your toy down and lets discuss greater matters." Said a woman with black hair and white dress at the entrance. When my parents saw who it was they paled. The woman started walking towards me and my parents and the primordials and other immortals made a path for her.

"Chaos" my father spoke in a quiet voice. All the Olympians gasped and some of the other immortals snickered at their reaction.

"Erebus, Nyx you both broke the law. You were not supposed to make any offspring. This is your first born so he is incredibly strong. He has both of your powers and was blessed by Lupa and Lycaon." The Olympians yelled "WHAT?!"

This time my mother answered "Well when we had the child Lupa helped me give birth to Lykos while Lycaon calmed my husband down. We always had respect for them. So they asked if they could be Lykos' godparents. So they also blessed him."

"He shall die! He has too much power." Zeus yelled.

"Zeus the way you do your business here on mount Olympus almost brought your downfall. Without me guiding Perseus you all would not exist. So we will do it my way. Erebus, Nyx you better take care of him good because he will have a hard path." With that she teleported away.

Then all the immortal beings came up to me one by one and gave me their blessings.

Eros blessed with what he called 'attracter'.

Next was Pontus, he blessed me with water powers like from a son of Poseidon but with more control.

Uranus blessed me with wind powers.

Aether and Hemera blessed me with the ability to control light. And the list goes on and on.

After an hour of getting huge amounts of power. My parents came up to me. "Lykos now that everyone knows we will release your power. When you were born we put a limit on your power. Now we will break the dam and you will become a full primordial. Are you ready?" my parents looked at me seriously.

"I'm ready" I replied. Then I felt a huge surge of power and fainted from tiredness.

**Next chapter done. Yay. I was thinking of turning this into a OC story and when I finish this story I'll make the same story but from a different point of view like Marisa's or even Percy's.**

_**-Review-**_


	5. That was Unpredicted

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm impressed that I'm actually updating this story. If you read or started reading my other story, then you know I updated like what 4 months ago? I would like for you guys to read it and tell me what you think. For me the story's horrible. I need ideas for that story, so help me out guys. This story is going to be great, I have every single detail planned but the other story "Mistakes, Confusion, Love" I was unorganized and did everything fast so I need help, I might just reedit it. You decide pm or review to tell me your ideas.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a desk.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lykos' POV<strong>

Bright light was all I saw when I opened my eyes. All I can remember is that I fainted from all the power surging into me. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that I was in a room that reminded me of a hospital with all the beds and those complicated machines.

Then I noticed I was in the hospital gown which was so embarrassing because it barley reached my knees. I noticed my clothes piled up neatly on the chair next to my bed. So I put on a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, black denim jacket and a black cap.

I got up from bed and walked over to the door and put my hand on the doorknob, but before I twisted the knob I heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"He can't stay in the camp. He's different. He's too powerful." I heard a female voice say.

"And he can't be in the world. He doesn't know his powers." Said a male voice

"He's too powerful let's kill him." Replied another voice.

"If you or anyone touches my son they will dissolve slowly and painfully in the void." Said another voice. I chose that moment to open the door. I noticed I was back in the throne room with the council, my parents and 2 new people.

"Ah! My godson! It's been far too long." Said a guy with sleek black hair and clothes built for wilderness. He walked over to me and patted me on the back.

"My, my the pup finally woke up" said a woman with chestnut red hair dressed similar to the man's clothes but he was more wild looking while she was more formal looking. "and you are to be..."

"Don't you remember uncle Lycaon and aunt Lupa" He said.

"He was 1 you idiot." Lupa said smacking Lycaon in the head. "Anyways Lykos we blessed you with Lycanthropy. Meaning you can change into a wolf. Meaning you're a werewolf." At that I was shocked, me a werewolf? Awesome

"But heed my words Lykos, when you become angry. You won't be able to control them so control your anger" said Lupa. Awesome butt-kicking powers that I can't control? Thats bull.

"Son! I and your mother have to talk to you." I ran over to my parents.

"Son, now that you have all your power back, and a few new ones. You have to master it. We will send you to another dimension so you can train your powers and so you could train yourself." My father said.

"The training will be 5 years. So you won't see anyone from here for that time. You will be cut from any civilization. You have the rest of the day to say your goodbyes. We will get you when the sun disappears."

"But mom…" then a voice as old as the gods (meaning not that old) spoke. When I saw who spoke it almost ran screaming. In the middle of the throne room stood a girl with red hair and green eyes, from her mouth spilled green gas. She said

_A creature with the darkest thoughts  
>Shall awaken at last<br>__To storm or fire he won't fall  
>To break or seal the laws must be<br>With the blood of innocent and cursed  
>Shall gates of death open then<em>

then the girl dropped but Apollo caught her before she hit the ground.

"The next great prophecy has just been told." Said Zeus in a dark tone.

"We must kill him now!" My dad just sighed and waved his hand and the gods were chained to their thrones by shadows.

"If I understood it right, son. You will be the next prophecy kid." Said my mother. Yay! Note the sarcasm. -_-

* * *

><p>After all that commotion I walked out of the Olympian throne room and took the elevator down to the 1st floor. The thing that's fucked up is that I may be a primordial but I still have to walk to camp half blood. So me being in the middle of Manhattan I took a taxi to camp half blood.<p>

When I got the place I walked the hill to the tree the campers call 'Thalia's Pine Tree' I don't get why do they name one tree but not the rest. On the lowest branch was the Golden Fleece if I'm not mistaken and under that was a beautiful big dragon.

Pelus was his name I think (A/N correct me if I'm wrong). I just stood there and took in the camp. Today at dinner I'll announce everything. I started walking down the hill and went to look for Marisa, but on the way to her cabin I saw Percy. I ran over to him.

"Hi" I just said "What?" he replied sad. "It wasn't your fault that Leo died. You had a different role to play." I replied "You don't even know what happened."

"Yes I don't know what happened so why don't you tell me?" I replied

"It's a long story"

"I have some time you can tell me" I said with a smirk

**Half an hour later-**

"So you're telling me that you're depressed because you were helpless when fighting Gaea and that your friend sacrificed himself to save you so you can live a happy, key word happy, life. So don't you go moping if your friend died for you." I partially yelled at him "Get a grip!" that when I lost it and smacked him.

"What was that for?"

"So the real Percy, the one that I heard so many legends about, came back." After what I said he stood up and had a face of realization.

"Your right. Damn you're a really good therapist."

"I know right. Now you owe me 30 dollars" I said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>"Marisa, wait up!" I yelled. She turned around and finally noticed me.<p>

"Oh, Lykos hi. What happened on Olympus?"

"Oh, nothing happened they just wanted to interview me for their crazy ideals. But that's not what I came for Marisa can I tell you something crazy and important?"

"Nothing in a demigods life is crazy. So yeah you can tell me"

"Marisa, I'm a Primordial" I said with a serious face.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum, Dum, Dummm<strong>


	6. Great

**I'm back! My dear readers. This will be a long chapter. Chapter 6 is dedicated to my friend Dylan who inspired me to be better at many things, mostly video games but also to not give up on live but to give up on homework. This chapter will be for him. Anyway something off topic. Does anyone review these days? Like I'm serious barley no one reviewed but so many people viewed or visited this story like WHAT THE #$%? Seriously guys REVIEW!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a pencil.**

* * *

><p><span>Lykos' POV<span>

"Marisa, I'm a Primordial" I said with a serious face. "Lykos I know that your special, but please don't overdo it. I'm not the kind of bitch that believes every word a hot guy says." She replied and walked away. I should have expected that, I am new here. With a few hours until dinner I decided to go into the forest filled with monsters, with no weapon, alone, and with no idea how to use my powers. I started walking towards the forest. Once at the edge I stopped and closed my eyes. Birds chirping, water flowing it all calmed me down. Even the growls of the monsters that were lurking in the shadows were new to me but at the same time old. I didn't walk into the forest. Ran inside. Past monsters, animals, and even a few stray campers. They all just looked at me strangely, but I didn't care I felt free. I felt my companion inside me trying to break free and just tear everything apart for being caged in for 16 years. Now I have to do the hardest task, keep the cage from breaking until I leave this camp. After an hour of running I became exhausted. I leaned on a tree and took deep breathes. Then I heard something behind me. I slowly turned around. The thing was scary as hell. It was also beautiful in a way. Before me stood a 9-headed Hydra. Then I noticed the sound of a car on the highway. I realized I was far away from camp. I had to zone out while I was running and somehow I got here. How was I supposed to defeat a 9-headed Hydra if I had no weapons and no clue on how to use my powers. I only knew how to use 1 power but I wouldn't know how to stop it once I used it. So I did the thing many people did. Not scream but run. I ran as if my life depended on it because it did. After a few minutes I ran out of energy again so I slowed my pace to a joggers pace and looked back I was amazed how the Hydra still kept up with me. Then I realized if I ran back to camp will the hydra attack camp or will the border stop it. Hmmm. I don't care for now. All I want to do is to run away from the 9-headed demon from hell. Then I thought of something I picked up a rock and threw it at the Hydra and continued to run. I guessed that I hit it because I heard a roar behind me Plan A failed. When I thought things can't get worse, I heard a howl and I saw 6 hellhounds join my little monster parade. Now I was only running on adrenaline. After a few minutes I saw a Cyclopes and he joined. When I passed through here nothing attacked me now everything is attacking me. When I thought that all hope is lost I saw the edge of the forest. When I thought that all hope is lost I saw the edge of the forest. A few minutes later I felt the border when I passed and ran into camp. Everyone looked at me. "Help" I said and fell face first into the ground.

I woke up in the camp hospital. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't because the light blinded me. "Ouch" I mumbled. My face hurt like hell. "You're awake!" I heard a voice say. "You seem surprised. It's me you're talking about; I'm really hard to kill me." I opened my eyes and saw Marisa near my bed. "Don't you ever dare to do that again? You hear?" "Does that mean you actually like me?" I asked with an evil grin. "Don't push yourself Lykos" and she punched me at that time Will came in and saw her punching me. He ran over and separated me and Marisa "NO. Don't punch my patients." After he scowled Marisa he turned to me and did what doctors do. He checked my blood, my pulse and eyes. "Yes, you look rested. You're free to go, bye. Oh, and Lykos don't push yourself too hard. I know your new and want to show yourself but really you almost died doing that." At that me and Marisa left the big house. I heard a conch horn in the distance "Lunch, let's go" I just followed her to what looked like a cafeteria with no ceiling of wall. "Go sit at that table." She told me "Why can't sit at those empty tables?" I asked "You live with the Hermes cabin until your parent claims you." She explained "Where do you sit?" "You see that table?" she pointed at a table with what I called hot but dumb girls. "Oh, that's where you sit. I'm starting to feel sorry for you." "See you at campfire." And she walked away. She was so unlike her sisters. I went to sit with the Hermes cabin. I was amazed at how the food was ordered and made. I got myself Caesars salad with Pepsi and begun my little feast. At last Chiron stamped the marble floor "Campers!" He shouted "I have a special announcement. Lykos Vasilias…" I stood up "…is not a normal demigod as expected. He is Prince of shadows. Son of Erebus and Nyx. Primordial of Shadows, Wolfs and Wild." He bowed then everyone around me bowed down. Then I noticed the outline of a wolf in a dark forest. Then 2 flashes appeared. I saw my parents. I sighed because I know that once I leave I won't come back for some time. I took a deep breath and walked towards them. I took hold of both of their hands and teleported away.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a bedroom. "This will be your room for the training. This is your schedule and the map of the place." Said my mom "this first year will be the easiest. It will be basic knowledge." "Go to sleep you begin at 6 in the morning." And they teleported away. 6 in the morning? That actually exists? I just changed clothes and laid down on my bed. I couldn't go to sleep so I just took out my IPod and listened to Green Day.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Was what woke me up. With pain I raised my hand and pressed the snooze button. "Monday" I said to myself. I looked at the clock. 5:30. Ugh! I got out of bed and dressed. I brushed my teeth. Then made my bed. I then noticed the schoolbag with a paper taped to it.

This will be your school bag for this training. Inside is what you need for the rest of the training so don't lose, burn or evaporate it.

I put it on and walked out of my room and entered a hallway that was high school sized. Then I noticed the doors on either side of the hall with numbers on top of each. My room was number 1. I looked at my schedule, all it said was Room 213. I looked at the map and almost fainted. Room 213 was on the other side of the building. I still had 10 minutes until class started. I ran to class. I ran into the classroom just as the bell rung. I sat down in the only desk that there was. Then a man in a black suit came in. "Hey niece. Ready to start your lesson?" I just sat there confused. "Aren't you Tartarus? And what will you teach me?" "I will teach you all kinds of monsters. Alright open your textbook to page 1" I looked around but couldn't find a textbook "Excuse me Tartarus. I can't find a textbook." "Oh, yeah I forgot here you have" he snapped his fingers and a 2 ton book appeared in front of me and landed on the desk. The desk started groaning under the weight of the book. "You call this a textbook?" I asked jokingly "Yes that is a textbook." He said deadly serious. My 'school year' was screwed.


	7. Too Much, Help!

**I'm back and I will post earlier because I have nothing else to do. This will be a continuation of chapter 6. This will be an extra long chapter. So this chapter(s) are dedicated to my friends\best buddy Dylan (P.S. something off topic I call him Dielan. LOL) for the next 4 chapters I'm set but I want to make new people. In the later chapters Lykos will meet with the Hunter of Artemis so I need some new girl characters. So PM or review me the characters, I would like if you PM me the characters. Please I don't want to make up 36 characters. You know how much work that is?**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a dollar.**

Lykos' POV

After having to read the introduction, warnings, and precautions about how dangerous this topic was. I was given homework. Like what the fuck, I'm a primordial and I still have to do homework. I was supposed to read the book "The Cons of Life" written by Homer. That sucked. After getting homework the bell finally rang and I ran out to find my next class. I looked at my schedule. The wording changed now it read:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Rm 2<p>

You think that is fair? Well I don't. I quickly ran to the other side of the building but II only had 2 minutes so I was late 8 minutes. When I came into the room I looked around and saw a room like the one I was in earlier. 1 desk and a plain looking school room but instead of windows there were maps I think, because on each map there was a solar system or planet, or even galaxies. A man in his 40's sat behind the teacher's desk reading a book "How to teach for dummies". At that I smiled, I knocked on the doorframe and the man turned to me and noticed me. "You're late by 8 minutes." He said. "What I was just in room 213 and had to run here. Do you know how far that is?" I said pissed off. "Do you have a note from your earlier teacher?" he asked "Well, I don't" I said annoyed "then you have detention for being late. If that happens again I will extend your training by another year" he told me with an annoyed expression. I didn't want to be stuck with this guy another year so I just sat down. "Good, I am Aether and will teach you about the worlds that are in this dimension." He said that while writing on the chalk board his name in BIG letters. I raised my hand. "Yes?" he replied annoyed. "So you're just saying that you're my older brother and you'll teach me astronomy?" I told him "Yes and no. I will not teach you astronomy, but outronomy. It's like astronomy but instead of doing stars I will teach you all different planets, their habitants, and resources." "Where's the textbook?" I replied in a pained voice. "Textbook?" he asked laughing "We don't use textbooks we use hablet. Its tablets that produce holograms. Textbooks are too small to hold that much information so Chaos invented the hablet. Oh yeah do you have your own?" "No I don't because I had Tartarus as first period and we didn't have hablets but a huge textbook that was bigger than me." I told him "Well he does teach monster class, so it is better to learn that subject by a textbook. Yeah here take this hablet. You have internet connection everywhere you go. Bring that every day to class we will be using that a lot. Ok back to class. Our first unit will be understanding that there are many worlds with different creatures. So let's start." After 45 minutes the bell rang I got up put my hablet into my bag and left the room. I looked at my schedule and saw that it changed again. Now it was like this:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: Rm 11

That was close so I started walking towards room 11 that was only 5 doors away. When I reached it I opened the door and walked inside. It looked a school classroom with windows, posters and bookshelves. I sat at the only desk that was in the middle of the room. Then 2 women appeared. I noticed one of them was my mom. The other woman was similar to my mom. "Hi Lykos. This is Hemera, your sister." Said my mom, but Hemera did something unexpected. "Aw. You're so cute!" she came over and pinched both of my cheeks. Something to remember, never come over to Hemera's house for the holidays because she will hug me to death. "Hemera, he's not a baby anymore." Then something even worst happened he hugged me hard. "I know but he's been away for so long" for every second that passed she hugged me harder and harder, until I thought I'm going to faint from lack of air. She finally let me go when I was about to faint. "Ok, so let's calm down. So begin all over again. I and Hemera will teach you basic school stuff." Explained my mom "Yeah, like trigonometry, English, US history and a foreign language." Hemera continued. "So today we will give you an outline of the rest of the year." Nyx concluded. For the rest of the period I just sat there and listened to what will happen during the year. "Now the homework." Hemera said and gave me a 50 page packet. "Do the problems you know. Inside are all subject combined. So each question is random. It could be a math question then US history question." then the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and it changed yet again. Now it showed:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: School Rm 11  
>Period 4: Rm 21<p>

Once I got to the door I saw it was different from the rest of the doors. This door was made of steel. I opened the door and inside. Inside was a life-sized forest. I walked back to the hall and looked at the room number. 21. This is the next class but was I supposed to be here? Then a silhouette of a man formed. "Yes, this is your class now come over here." He said. I walked over to him and saw that, that was Erebus "Dad?" I asked "Yes, but in this room I'm no longer you're father but your trainer. I will teach you how to survive. Tell me what's the most important thing you need in the wild?" He asked me "well you need water?" Instead of saying correct Erebus just face palmed. "What are the primordial of?" he asked "wolves, darkness, and wild." I replied in a 'Duh' tone. "What creates darkness?" he asked. I thought for a while and after a few minutes I replied "shadows?" "NO! Fire creates darkness. Light creates darkness." I screamed at me. "But doesn't light also kill darkness?" I replied "Yes it does but it also creates it. So you need fire when you're in the wild. Unless you're trying to hide. Fire keeps you warm, gives off light and keeps wild animals away. Now show me how you create a fire here." So I tried to do as he said but with no luck. I took a stick and a piece of bark and started spinning the stick into the bark. After a few minutes the stick broke because I was using too mush force. "NO, no, no. that's not how you do it. You take dried grass." He took some "and you get a piece of flint and a rock." He got those 2 too "and you strike the flint and rock together over the patch of dried grass so it makes a spark. The spark lands on the grass. Then you cover the grass with your hands so the wind doesn't put your ember out and you gently blow into it and, VIOLA! FIRE! But then you have to keep on adding wood so it doesn't get put out." That's when the bell rang. I got out of the room and looked at my schedule. It changed now it was like:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: School Rm 11  
>Period 4: Survival Rm 21<br>Period 5: Rm 200

I quickly ran towards that room looking out for it. When I got to it, the doors were double. When I opened and looked inside, I saw a huge room it was like a gymnasium, but everywhere were tables. As if this was a lab. In the front of the room stood the best looking man that every girl would fall for. "Oh. Lykos welcome. I'm Eros and I will teach you about the different kinds of elements in this world and the rest. Do you see that small chart in the middle?" He asked "Yeah, I do" I replied "well that's the periodic table. All around it are other tables of others worlds." I looked at the periodic table and couldn't believe it, it was only 2 by 4 feet and all around the wall were other charts and the wall was 5 meters high and 25 meters long.

-Speed Walking-

After elements I had poisons and medicine that was taught by Akhlys. My schedule changed again and again and again. Now it looked like:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: School Rm 11  
>Period 4: Survival Rm 21<br>Period 5: Elements Rm 200  
>Period 6: Potions and Herbs Rm 160<br>Period 7: Rm 4

I quickly ran to my last period class that was all the way back in the beginning. Once I got there I walked inside sat down and saw what looked like to be an archive room with different artifacts. Then the most beautiful woman came in. "Hi, Lykos. You seem exhausted." She said "and you are?" I asked "Oh, I'm Chaos and I will teach you the history of the world. What happened before your parents were born when Titan war was fought or even right after I woke up. All these artifacts are real and fake at the same time, because they are the exact copy of the object back down on earth. Alright I'll just give you the outline and you can go because I bet you this was a hard day for was it?" she asked "It was a horrible day running all over the floor looking for rooms that are far apart each other." I replied. Chaos turned around and looked through her papers and took a small packet and gave it to me. "Read this packet for homework. It's not due tomorrow but in a week. Oh, and when you enter your room don't freak out." And she teleported away. I slowly got my bag and walked out of the room. Now at least I have a complete schedule:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: School Rm 11  
>Period 4: Survival Rm 21<br>Period 5: Elements Rm 200  
>Period 6: Potions and Herbs Rm 160<br>Period 7: History of the World Rm 4

I slowly walked to my door, Rm 1 and opened it. What I saw inside almost made me faint. Inside on a huge metal table in the middle of my room stood my homework from all my classes. The huge textbook from Monster Class, the packet from School, a packet from Outronomy, a book from elements, a book from Potions and Herbs, and the small packet from History. I just plopped my bag next to the door and went to the bathroom took a bath brushed my teeth and went to bed at 5 in the afternoon.


	8. End of the School Year

**Happy New Year! Wow this is already chapter 8. Damn. This story is going good so far. How was your guys vacation/break? I didn't update because I was busy and it was a holiday, so I was on a break. But hey! I'm back with a new chapter but before that I want for you guys to check out my friend's fanfictions. Her profile is AnamariaJovel. Check her out. Not her but her stories. I also want some reviews about the story how do you think it's going after 1 negative review I'm not so sure about continuing the story. Tell me your opinions. Come on.**

**Answer to 'Matt's review (a guest): thanks for being straight forward and for the paragraphs I don't know when to put the indents. For the Leo part I don't want to spoil the book but Leo actually does die but comes back to life, but the people/demigods don't know that yet. Also please don't write "the story is crap for lots of reasons" if you won't back it up with reasons.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Lykos' POV<em>

I slowly opened my eyes to the alarm of my phone. I checked my digital watch and saw it was 5:30. I rolled over and willed my lights to turn on.

I almost fainted when I saw the HUGE stack of papers on my heavy metal table. Then everything from yesterday came back to me. That was my homework. As if I was going to do it. I quickly got dressed brushed my teeth. Did my business in the bathroom (I won't go into details). Then I sat down in front of the table and started going through all the papers and reading them after 2 pieces of paper I gave up and walked out the door to my 1st period class that starts in 20 minutes.

I strolled down the hall way and saw many doors that I did not see when I ran through the hall way for the first time. I was rushing so I did not see the details. Now that I'm strolling through the hallway slowly I started seeing many metal doors with huge locks on them. Once in a while they would shudder as if something on the other side would slam into it. After coming into the classroom 5 minutes early.

I sat down and willed my monster book onto my desk. The desk started creaking and groaning under the weight of the book. I started looking through the first chapter called Greek Mythological creatures/level 1-8. I looked at the next page. Satyr, I read the description which told me this: A goat-legged creature with 2 horns on its head. Looks like a human from the waist up. Usually peaceful until threatened. Level 1. Next to was a picture of a satyr. I turned the page. Cyclops, a humanoid creature with 1 eye in the middle of its forehead. Immune to fire. Usually craft own weapons. Keep distance if possible. If not pray to any god and run to it. Weak at speed and intelligence. Level 4. Next to it was an ugly picture of a Cyclops.

"Ah you're early! And studying to be exact. Extra credit right there. Ok did you do your homework?" Tartarus said walking into the room.

"Homework? I had homework? Really?" I asked. He just sighed.

"This is supposed to be like a school, so I have to assign you homework"

"Ok, but I'm a primordial so I can do just what the hell I want." For the rest of the day I was kept on asked the same question. The next night I actually did do my homework and after that I went straight to sleep. The next morning I woke up with problems then I did what I usually did in the morning and went to my first period class. (A/N: I bored of writing the same old thing over and over again but if you guys want I'll post the whole entire year that he was in training #1) After a year of lessons, tests, and homework. I came into the room that I was told to come. Room 0. When I entered the room all I saw was a light erupted on top of me. Then I started to see balloons, tables and many people in party hats. Then I saw a banner in the middle of the room that said: "Congratulations Champ!" I was all shocked, until my parents came up to me.

"Son, you made us proud." Erebus said "But remembers this Lykos. After this everything will just become harder and harder. Be prepared for it."

"But now for the party!" Screamed my mom and ran off.

"Sorry, but I have to make sure she doesn't get in a fight like last time she got drunk. Remember my warning Lykos." He said and ran off after my mom. So just talked to some people drank something, ate something then tired went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache. Then I noticed its 2 in the afternoon. I looked around and saw that everything changed. All the maps were moved into a supply closet in the back of my room. Now I had training equipment everywhere. Punching bags. Those bikes that you paddle on but you stay in place. Heavy weight lifting and even a straw dummy. On the table in the corner I saw a piece of paper. I walked over there and picked it up. It was a report card of the whole past year. It read:

**- Monster Class B-  
>- Outronomy B<br>- School C+  
>- Survival A+<br>- Elements C-  
>- Potions and Herbs B+<br>- History of the World A-  
>-Average<strong> **B**

I was quite happy that I didn't fail but then I read the bottom.

_**Turn the sheet over**_**-**

I turned the paper over with dread.

_** Your next training will be physical. You're teachers:**_

_**-Pontus  
>-Ouera<br>-Nyx**_

_**Your training starts in 1 week/7 days/ 168 hours/10,080 minutes/ 604800 seconds from now.**_

I exclaimed a breath of relieve. I won't start until I'm fully rested. I took the paper and put it in the fireplace. Then I lit it up with a smile.

"Until next time."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>!Review!<strong>_


	9. I hate Doors and Adults

**Welcome loyal readers! Sorry for not updating a usual but I was so, so busy. I also have problems with the man that's called 'my father'. I became a beta for one of my friends, because she has no idea how to correctly write stories without making no sense what-so-ever, so me being a good friend I revise the stories and she posts them. I was also really busy so yeah. The story's title is "The Hunters Mate". It's a werewolf story that is extremely good. Read it, I recommend it. **

**-Should I skip the training to the end because it is really boring writing the same thing over and over and over. If so review! Tell me should I skip or what. I really want to set Lykos on his 'Love Breakdowns' AKA Love Story/Reality.**

I was so happy that the training ended but when I read the bottom and found out I still had physical training which just killed my happy mood. I decided to not dwell on it and celebrate till I have can have fun. After burning the paper I got up and put on my favorite clothes. Jeans with a black t-shirt. I left my room and looked down the hallway to see if I can see anything. All I saw was the hallway going on and on until it seemed like it disappeared because that was where my vision ended. I jogged down the hallway trying to find the hallways end. It probably took me 1 hr to reach it but by then I was exhausted. I'm actually looking forward to the physical training because right now I'm barley in form.

When I reached the 'end' if I can call it that I saw a plain wooden door. I walked up to it step by step but when I reached out my hand to touch the door the door opened so fast I didn't see the inside and it hit me full force which sent me flying 2 meters (about 5 feet) away. I sat up and slowly reached my fingers up to my face. I tried to look at my nose and saw it was red. I put my fingers on my nose and pain erupted in my whole face. 'That was a little too late', I thought to myself. I quickly pulled my nose to the left so it can set itself up (because it was broken from the impact) but it just burst into greater pain with even more blood rushing out. I just sighed and looked at the door expecting something but nothing happened so I picked myself from the floor and started to walk the 2 hours back (A/N: when he came he was jogging now he's walking).

I was 5 feet away from the door when I felt something was off. I took slow steps to the door. I put my ear on the door to see if I can hear anything. I did. I heard someone breathing in there (A/N: Wolf senses. Duh!). I got ready and opened the door open fast. I then noticed it was my mom, and I was standing in the doorway with a bloody face that looked like I was yelling a battle cry (which I was about to do). She turned around surprised to see me there.

"What happened to you?" she finally said.

"The door happened that's what." I replied, even if my face hurt like I was slapped by a 2 ton rock. "What's at the end of the hallway?" I asked.

"A door is at the end of the hallway." She said in a 'DUH' voice which really aggravated me.

"No shit, Sherlock" I said annoyed "How long did it take for you to make that conclusion?" I asked in a mocking voice. That's when I knew I said something bad. The temperature in the room dropped a lot and it became a lot darker. "Before you do anything rash mom, always know that I am your youngest child and you were always my favorite parent." I said desperately trying to get my mom not to kill me. The temperature started to rise but the room just became even darker. Then out the shadows stepped out my dad. I sighed in annoyance. If I don't get killed by one the other will kill me.

"Son, can you repeat what you just said?" He said seriously, but instead of me answering Nyx answered first.

"Ha, Erebus. All the kids like me better than you!" At this Erebus fumed. I quickly took the chance and ran out the room. Once I got far away I sat down and started to take deep breathes. At that moment I heard and felt an explosion. I turned my head towards where my room is and saw black smoke. Imagine your room getting blown up by your parents and all your favorite items were in it. That's how I'm feeling right now. I just sighed and face palmed. I then put my head in my arms and muttered "That's why we can't have nice things" shaking my head in my hands. I slowly drifted off to sleep but before I drifted away I saw Chaos pulling my parents out of the room by the ears while they were both screaming at her to let go.

Time Skip

I was in a room with a stone slab (3inx1ft) in the middle of the room with me in front of it with a spotlight trained on me. I in the light so I was weak because light weakens me and my darkness abilities. My goal was to break the stone slab but I just couldn't. The stone was held at the bottom so when I hit it I doesn't fall. The slab was as big as me (5'9"). Every time I hit the stone I just broke a bone in my hand. I might have broken it if I were in the dark but no Mr. Pontus made me do it in the light which weakens me severely. Whenever I kicked I always just pushed myself back making me fall onto my back. I reared my hand back and punched the stone again, but I just felt searing pain erupt in my hand. I turned my head to my 'teachers' if you can call them that way. Pontus, Ouera, and Erebus were sitting around a table playing poker. For a year they were training me so I became bigger and bulkier. When they saw that I failed yet again they started to laugh again.

"Dude, if you keep up like that, won't it be easier for you just to quit training youngling." Said Pontus. That was their favorite way of calling me. Youngling, which means a new primordial, I hate that word and every time they say it, it just gets me angrier and angrier.

"Lykos, if you keep up like that you won't ever see her again" my father teased which just made me angrier. Even after 2 years I didn't forget about her. Her curly brown hair and her dark brown eyes which made me stare into forever, and her soft red lips which- WHOA. I took it too far. After this I have to find Eros and make him explain it.

"Her? Aww. Little Lykos has a girlfriend." Ouera and Pontus teased me while Erebus was watching how it would escalate. I quickly gave them a glare I inherited from my father and to be honest I like it. They both shut up, but not before whispering something to my dad which made him laugh.

Then I remembered that I had one power that I somewhat got the hang of. I closed my eyes and concentrated and reared back my hand. When I opened my eyes they were no longer my normal sea green eyes but yellow wolfish eyes. I then straightened my arm forward. I heard a crack. At first I thought that my hand broke but half the stone slab fell backwards. I was stunned at first but when I realized that I passed the training I screamed "YES! Finally"

Erebus, Ouera, and Pontus all got up from their seats. They started to clap their hands.

"Finally Lykos. After a week you finally broke the stone slab." I sighed in relive the last year was a pain going any exercise about a hundred times a day. But I did get positive feedback did I not? I started to walk towards my room. Once I got inside I closed the door.


	10. New Power Finally

**Hey guys! I'm back. Good afternoon. I'm writing this and eating my cereal. Why am I eating cereal in the afternoon? Well I don't eat breakfast and I was busy in the morning, but before you guys kill me for not updating. Over the last half a month I gained awesome ideas which I will unveil in the future. But I will have problems describing them so I will post pictures of them on my website which can be found on my profile. I swear if I don't get one new review I will be angry. Can someone explain why people don't review or even follow. It's only a click of a button, is it not? Now onto the story. I made this chapter extra long for you guys ;)**

* * *

><p>Lykos' POV<br>I shuffled slowly into my room. Lazily closed the door and just fell onto the floor face first. 'Primordial life sucks'.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes but closed them at once from the light. I slowly opened them again slowly adjusting them to the light. I realized that I was on the floor with my clothes on. I picked myself up and walked over to my couch. I sat down and grabbed the remote and turned my plasma TV on. I was flipping over random channels until I felt ready for my next training. This was my mentality training; I was able to start whenever I want so I don't have to run to not be late.<p>

I got up and stretched hearing a few bones pop and changed into more suited clothes. Which consists of black shorts and a black shirt. I walked over to my door and opened it going to the torture room as I say.

Time Skip

"Lykos. You there bud?" I heard. I opened my eyes slowly again. "How long?" I asked the voice.

"1 hour" said Tartarus. I sighed. This training was about my emotions and magic effects. Tartarus was one of my teachers. My other 2 were Eros and Akhlys. One time they gave me Nemean lion blood for me to try to control my emotions over anger and rage. Well let's say, it did not turn out good for Eros, who is currently in the infirmary healing up after my anger outburst and me losing control of myself and severely injuring Eros.

"Why don't you rest a while?" He asked me. "Well I was resting for the past hour, so no I don't feel like wasting precious time" I replied sitting up on the seat.

"Which?" he asked going over to a bookcase in the corner of the room that had different vials instead of books. They were different colors, sizes and even states of matter. Some were liquids, some gases, some solids, and some even plasma.

I thought for a while until I decided that I have to face it someday so why not now. "Nemean lion blood" I said. Tartarus moved a few vials around until he found a vial that looked like a bottle but was 2ins high and ¾ ins wide. It was a golden color with specks of black in it. He walked back to where I was sitting. He uncapped it and took a needle and put it in the vial so the liquid covered the tip only he took it out put the vial on the table with the needle on top of it and walked over to me. He strapped my arms, legs and head to the seat so I couldn't move my body.

He picked up the needle and looked at me with a worried face. I just nodded, letting him know that I'm ready. He then quickly stabbed the needle into my chest which hurt a little even after all the training I did with Ouera it still hurt. Then I felt a huge amount anger in me. I started shaking from anger. I tried to get it under control but it's like a guy trying to ride a great white shark. Possible but extremely hard. With my other side I hardly had any patience so it was easier to get me mad.

I started to feel myself change. I felt and heard my bones breaking and adjusting themselves to form a wolf shape. Then I felt my wrists and ankles erupt in pain when they were shifting but were blocked by the tight straps. I heard the straps start to rip.

Then a thought of Marisa passed through my head. That's when I realized that if I don't finish this training then I will never see her again. I pushed myself to the max. This was nothing like the physical training I went through. This was worst. That pain was on the outside of my body while this pain is on the inside hurting my head even more.

Tartarus was in the corner of the room as far away from me as possible. I felt the straps rip from the pressure that was pushing them out ward. I felt the last bone snap into place. I picked myself off the chair and swung my legs to the side. I put them on the cold cement floor and stood up at a hulking 6"5'. I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in vibrant black fur, with claws that were3" long, and with a tail that was 1 and a half feet long. I walked up to a mirror that was in the corner of the room.

As I walked I saw Tartarus look at me fearfully. I smirked at this. When I got to the mirror. My smirk grew even wider. I wasn't transformed into my wolf form or my human form, I was in the middle. I looked like a wolf but with a humanoid figure. A hybrid. I had sea-green eyes still. My senses were all heightened by 2 times. I opened my jaw/mouth to see that my teeth were all canine teeth.

I turned around and started to walk towards Tartarus. He smelled heavily of fear. I towered over him. "Tartarus" I said but it came out more like 'Tart-us'. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"You're in control Lykos?" I asked amazed. I just nodded. "Th-That's great!" He sputtered out. Just then Akhlys flashed in. She saw me in my mid-wolf form screeched and flashed away all in a few seconds.

"Now I know to not trust Akhlys with my life or with anything important." Tartarus said staring at the spot that Akhlys was a few minutes ago. I just nodded agreeing with him. "Can you change back?" he asked me. I concentrated on me in my human form. All I got was a slight headache. I just shook my head. "Well then if you're in that form already then let's start to see what you can do" He said with a smile.

When I got over my shock I noticed that I was full of energy that I had to release. My hunter instinct was telling me to kill. My human instinct was telling me to test my new powers. So I just ran towards the door, punched it open effectively breaking it in half. Then I turned and started to run down the hallway.

'Lykos, you there. If you want to get a break from training and test out your new powers then go to door 2. That's going to lead you outside for the first time. Just don't go into the forest. It is too dangerous for you.' I heard Tartarus tell me telepathically.

I slashed my claws at the wall and saw that they cut through the wall. I grinned at this. I wanted to test how fast I can run in this form so I went full sprint. I felt the wind peel back my fur. I started to slow down to not ram into the wall at the end of the hallway, but I was still too fast. So I jumped onto the wall making me look like werewolf spider-man for a second only, because gravity pulled me down, so to not fall onto the ground I jumped and landed in front of the door to the outside.

I wondered how's its going to look like. Will it have different kinds of alien species? Will there be Pokémon everywhere? Will there be 3 suns? Well to see I just had to push the door open. I did but with my abnormal strength I broke the door down.

"Oops" I said in a gruff voice. I took both pieces of the door and tried to put them together (A/N: I mean like when you break a pencil and then put the 2 pieces back together, so it looks good but it breaks at the slightest motion. You get what I mean?). After just breaking the broken pieces of wood even more I just threw them at the ground in frustration.

I then turned around. My mouth hit the ground. This was an amazing view. A grassy plain with a lake in the background. A lush green forest on my left and a huge white and gold palace to my right. The plain had a campfire in the middle. It looked small so I started jogging.

After jogging for 2 minutes I started running, after running for 1 minute I started sprinting. After lots of cups of sweat I finally got to the campfire. By my estimate was off by a lot. The campfire was 5 feet in the radius, the circumference was about 31 feet, and the wooden 'logs' were put together reaching 7 feet in the air. Instead of normal fire or even Greek fire this fire was black. I don't even know how it was black but this is a weird world, so weird things happen.

America may like things XXL but primordials love their stuff XMSL (Extra Mega Super Large).

After I gazed at the fire a long time the wolfs instincts were getting to me, so I continued on to what I was supposed to do in the first place.

I started to run to the lake which took another portion of energy from me. I looked back and saw the training center. Unlike the palace this castle was made out of something similar to obsidian. With some windows with lights on, some that were dark, and some even were in colors. Like in one there was green light coming from it. In another there was red light coming and so on.

I continued on to the edge of the forest. I was confused to why Tartarus told me not to come there. It looked like a nice place to build a log cabin. I saw some rabbits and one doe. My mouth watered at the thought of tearing into the flesh and eating it. 'Wow, calm down bud. We're not on a safari. Just not yet.' I mentally told myself. Now that I saw everything on this side I started running towards the blank palace (A/N: White palace, Blank palace. Get it XD). When I got there I was out of energy. When I got within a feet few of the huge golden doors I fainted dead away on the spot of no energy left in my body.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like chapter 10? Please review, follow and favorite. I won't be able to update fast because I am having a major writer's block. Please give me ideas for future chapters. If you can spread the word tell people about my story. Until next time Black Wolf 102 out.<strong>


	11. Pain and lots more

**I'm back! These many months were so full of projects and essays so I will try to update. I'm on, so I have a lot of time but with more amount of work. I kept on forgetting to add that Alphaomegafan Pmed me the answer to what Lykos' name meant. That question is off limits now that 2 people tried to answer that question and got it correct. Do you guys want another riddle/question for a reward, if yes then please tell me in the comments (reviews) below. Chapter 11 for you guys ;)**

**I do not own Perry Johnson; I own a bottle of water.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a brightly lit place. Automatically I recoiled from the light.<p>

"He's awake!" I heard Hemera yell. I recoiled again from the noise.

"Can you not?" I asked annoyed

"He's awake and well" she yelled again louder. I just sighed. I sat up looking around. I saw I was in a pure white room with nothing in it except a white bed with me on it and Hemera sitting next to my on a white chair. It looked like what heaven looks like in movies. Everything was clean and pure white. I saw a door open and people came in. The door just popped out of nowhere.

"Lykos!" I heard my mom scream. Next I knew I was being crushed to death by my mom. _Why did I deserve this _I thought while looking up at 'heaven' at the same time. After 2 minutes of suffocating my mom finally released me when Tartarus coughed.

"Yeah. Right." Nyx said stepping away from me and straitening her shirt out. At this Erebus chuckled at her.

"Future blackmail." I heard him whisper to Nyx. She just glared at him. Erebus became pale and shrank away.

"Before you start war world 4 can you explain what happened to me?" I asked. **(A/N: The 2****nd**** giant war was war world 3 because it was worldwide. Get it?)**

"All that happened was that you ran out of energy. The transformation took most of your energy seeing it as it was your first transformation." Tartarus said explaining. "Because of this we will be extending your training for another year so you master your 'pet'" he said making quotation marks in the air at the word pet. I groaned at the thought of staying in this hell hole with my crazy cousins and competitive parents.

"Why do I have to be in this 'prison' for 3 more years" I said with a poker face.

"If you're so eager to join your girlfriend on earth you can go, but don't blame us if you go riot and kill everyone on that planet." Erebus said looking off into the distance as if he were imagining it happening. I sighed and slumped my head forward in defeat.

_**Line Break**_

"COME ON!" he screamed at me. "FIGHT ME!"

It really took all my willpower to not go over there and rip out his throat and start ripping him to pieces before I start eating his intestines and for dessert crushing his head and slurping his juicy and soft brain. **(A/N: I actually imagined this and shuddered at the thought) **

Next thing I knew I was knocked back from his punch. I just spat out the blood that was starting to form in my mouth.

"Was that supposed to be a punch because if it was then you horribly failed." I said making him more and more angry. I then felt a blow to my gut and an uppercut to my chin. Then when I was still in the air he karate chopped me in my chest making me fall hard to the ground cracking it. My whole body was in pain.

All I was able to say was "Ugghhh…" I no longer felt anger but just pain. I then fainted. Again…

_**^^Time Skip^^**_

"Lykos! Your trainer finally arrived." After the 4 years I expected to see another monster so ancient that was forgotten by the gods, but what I saw made just confused.

"Percy?" I asked the dark haired teen. "Lykos?" he replied.

"What's going on?" Then I realized "So you're my new trainer?"

"I guess. Nyx only told me that I was supposed to train a new primordial in sword fighting, because she said I quote 'You are the best swordsman in this century and I want you to teach a new primordial' then when I had a chance I told Chiron I had to leave for a few days and got teleported here." He said.

"When do you want to begin?" I asked.

"After I get some water." Then out of thin air a bottle of water was starting to form. I smirked knowing that Chaos was just showing off for the demigod.

"Eh… thanks… someone" Percy muttered out, he then took the bottle and dumped it on him.

"Ok, so I'm just going to teach you the basics and when I think you're ready Ill start teaching you the more complicated techniques." He uncapped Riptide and started going in a circle slowly. Then I noticed that I didn't have a sword.

When Percy saw my face he realized why I wasn't doing the walking around the circle thing.

"Oh, right" He deadpanned

"Seriously dude you want to teach me but don't give me the proper equipment." I asked. He just gave me the innocent eyes. Then a wooden sword started to form in front of me.

"What the hell is this? Chaos! I want a real sword not a tooth pick"

Silence…

"At least it's something." I said taking it. We restarted and started going in circles again.

I lunged swinging my sword down towards him. He blocked and shoved my sword away and tried to swipe across my chest but I jumped back but he only cut my shirt.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" I yelled. Percy just smirked and swiped at my feet which caused me to jump. I lunged at his open left but he directed his sword back and twirled it above his head and blocked my strike at his shoulder. I pulled back and trust towards his stomach but he dodged.

"So much for the savior of Olympus" I taunted.

"At least I had parents that I knew all my life" Percy taunted back. I kept my calm not trying to let my emotions loose.

After a few more exchanges I finally saw a flaw in his fighting style. I quickly crouched so he wouldn't behead me. I was overly attached to my head. When I was crouched swiped at his feet with the flat of my blade.

He didn't expect it so I knocked him off his feet. I stood back up and pointed my sword at his chest panting heavily.

"Yield" I said without a breath. Percy just nodded his head, too tired to say anything. "I guess Clarisse was correct after all. You are good prissy." I said smirking.

He just rolled his eyes. I walked over to the bench and sat down. I grabbed a bottle of water that was on the table next to it. Percy did the same.

"I guess I won't need this anymore" I said positioning my wooden sword over my knee about to break it. When I slammed the sword onto my knee the wood cracked but didn't break in half. "Shit!" I yelled in pain.

"Wow, I thought your strong enough to break wood but you just proved me wrong" Percy teased. I just glared at him and looked at the sword.

It was cracked all right but it wasn't broken in halve. I looked closely and noticed that there was something under the wood.

I swung hard at the ground. All it did was chip the wood. Then I got a risk full and stupid idea. I threw the wooden sword into the fire that was in a brazier.

I stood there watching how the wood darkened and slowly burned away. After many moments of me and Percy staring into the fire the wood finally burned away to leave a wonderful black sword.

I started to reach my hand for it but I was just a few inches away from the sword when I started to feel the heat coming off it. I quickly jerked my hand away.

"Now don't go touching soul blades" a voice behind me said. I jumped and turned around swinging my fist. I heard a smack before I saw the person I smacked.

I looked to see that I just smacked my grandpa, Chaos.

"Shit" I muttered helping him up "I am so sorry."

"I gotta admit Erebus trained you hard. You can pack a punch." He said smirking.

"Well I didn't expect that from the being that created a universe, but hey this is Greek mythology we're talking about. Nothings normal." Percy said. I just face palmed.

"The Olympians are more attention wanting then the primordials. They are smarter than Athena, quicker than Hermes, prettier than Aphrodite, and awesomer than Apollo." I explained

"You do know that awesome is not a word?" Chaos asked me. I nodded "I know"

He just shook him head "by the way how did we get so off topic. I was about to explain about the sword. I'm telling this to you too Percy because I know I can trust you and because you deserve to know how my grandkid will become better in sword fighting" He explained to us slowly and clearly with a serious look on his face.

"A primordials weapon are always forged in the lightest part of the void. From there we also mine the strongest metal know to only the primordials and you Percy. You are the first ever mortal to know this secret."

"I am honored sir" he said wide eyed

"Ok back to the sword. It's made out of ebony." Chaos explained future more. I looked at the scythe-like sword _**(A/N: I'll be posting the image on my website or just look up 'Ebony Sword')**_. The blade was slightly curved at the top. On the side it had markings in silver. The edge was covered in a small amount of silver. It was a one sided blade sword.

"Its name is Carnifex" He added.

_**Time Skip (I'm too tired of doing 2 more years of training)**_

I stood in the main hall of the castle. It was like the Olympus throne room with many thrones arranged in a Ω omega. I walked up to the main throne and kneeled in front of it.

Just then Chaos materialized in front of me smiling.

"Stand future prince of darkness" I stood up with determination on my face. "Today will be your last test. It will be the easiest but at the same time the hardest. Are you ready Lykos?"

I looked him straight in the eye and replied with a smirk "If you're up to it old man then I'm in."

He shook his head at my determination of going back to Camp Half-Blood. "Your final test is…" every primordial in the room shifted nervously "… to battle me. You are to at least injure me. Everything is allowed but no killing of course."

I just stared at him with wide eyes. Battle the creator, but I'll only have to injure him so it could be easy.

"Bring it on" I smirked

_**Time Skip again**_

"Shitttttt" I yelled when another explosion landed next to me.

I landed a few feet away smoking from the energy blast. I quickly shadow traveled away just when another explosion hit the spot near where I was standing. I heard laughing.

"NOT FUNNY! I'M GETTING ANNIHILATED HERE!" I screamed back in anger. I grabbed my bow from my back, notched an arrow and ran out from my hiding place I spotted Chaos standing where we started our 'test'. I aimed and shot.

Just like the other 58 arrows I shot all he did was turn it into a flower and catch it yelling 'thank you' as if I threw him a flower after a performance.

I took out my sword and charged him. He took his sword and charged me too. When we were about to clash our swords together I did a baseball slide and tried to cut him but with no avail.

Then I finally got an idea. I took out my bow and checked my quiver. I had 16 arrows left.

I had to end this quick because I was just getting more and more exhausted.

I took my stance just started shooting arrows at him.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12.

I saved the last 4 in case my plan failed. Chaos just deflected each arrow away.

I concentrated on the arrows and wished it would work. I quickly ran at him with my sword and a battle cry.

I slashed downward causing Chaos to block, which also caused us to be face to face.

"You won't win this fight kid. Not in a million years" He taunted

"At least I'll put up a fight you never thought of." I said. My strength was weakening from my plan.

Seeing my strength fail Chaos quickly disarmed me and pointed his sword at my throat.

"I guess I win" He boasted. I just smirked "After you old man"

Then his eyes widened and started looking for the arrows he deflected but saw none. "You sneaky…"

He was cut off when I shadow traveled the 12 arrows he deflected back at him. He didn't have enough energy and time to stop them all from hitting him. 5 hit him in various parts of his body.

All I did was shoot the arrows at him knowing he'd deflect them but when they were about to hit the wall or floor I shadow traveled them again and again making them pick up speed but it drained my energy faster. So knowing he'll notice me shadow traveling the arrows I charged him taking his mind off the arrows until I was about to be defeated. You get it?

He screamed in pain when they pierced his skin and he started bleeding.

He slowed his breathing and started chanting. I just stood there panting and sweating.

Then next thing I know I'm in the infirmary. I look around to see Chaos standing next to me good and healthy while I was sore all over.

"How did you get that idea?" he asked. I tried to open my mouth but saw I couldn't so I just shrugged my shoulders. At that he laughed. I just rolled my eyes and passed out.

_**Line Break**_

After getting healed up and rested I quickly got my weapons and clothing and shadow traveled to my mom's palace, The House of Night. It wasn't that scary it was only an illusion for mortals to hear creepy sounds but really it just looked like any other house.

Well except that almost everything in there was black.

I quickly walked down to the cellar and opened a big metal door. Behind it was the big safe door that banks have.

I walked over to it typed the code. Got my hand scanned and opened the door. Inside was my private bank account. I walked over to one of the piles of treasure I had searched through it.

After a few minutes I found it. A necklace with a black piece of obsidian in the shape of a howling wolf.

I locked the place up and shadow traveled to Half Blood Hill.

I stepped out of the shadows and looked around. Everything was the same. Except that the cabins were all finished. I walked down to the cabin area but stuck to the shadows so no one would notice me. I sneaked my way to the Aphrodite cabin and peered inside to see no one in there.

I then walked to the big house. I climbed up the stairs and entered it. Chiron and Mr.D just looked at me strangely.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Chiron asked me. I just smiled "It's me Lykos, remember the primordial kid" at hearing this Chiron quickly went to kneel down but I got to him before he could kneel. "Don't kneel before somebody that's way younger than you. Chiron you're thee Chiron, you trained every famous hero. I should be kneeling down for you."

Chiron got up "Well Lykos nice to see you again. What do you want from an old centaur like me?" He asked.

"Well I came to ask if you know where Marisa is because really I don't want to look all over camp for her." I explained.

"She should be at the beach. That's where she usually hangs out at." He said. I smiled "Thanks Chiron" and ran off to the beach smiling like a madman. I about to meet her after 6 years.

When I got to the beach I noticed a couple on the sand making out. I looked more closely and noticed that it was Marisa and some other guy.

I just stood there watching until rage and jealously took over me. I dropped the necklace and walk off hoping to never return here.

That's where I promised myself to never come back to Camp Half Blood.

That's when I started to not believe in love anymore.

That's when everyone will see who I really am.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating but please review. I'll know that at least someone is reading this story. Please REVIEW! Is this enough for a new chapter. Please give me ideas!<strong>


	12. Explanation

**? POV**

"FASTER! FASTER!" I heard behind me, so I quickening my strides. The forest scenery rushing past me. I just had to get to the boundary and I'd be safe. If you can be safe in this world.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" I heard to my right. I smiled at the thought of escaping until I felt a shearing pain in my thigh. I lost feeling in my legs and fell down, getting bruises all over my body.

"Good shot Willow." I heard a panting voice to my left. I heard shuffling in the grass to my left and saw my pursuer. Or to be exact pursuers.

"I try my best Clarisse" Willow said to the daughter of Ares.

"Ok, who wants to kill this foul beast?" She yelled. I whimpered at the thought of getting caught but getting killed at the spot. "Shut up." She said kicking me in the ribs.

I felt some of them break. I just held in my whines of pain.

"I do" I heard a young voice say. "Ok newbie kill your first enemy." Clarisse said to the new guy. I heard a sword unsheathe. I thought if the sword is silver because if it is then there is no escape for me. I just shut my eyes and hoped for the best.

I heard a howl off in the distance. 'They're coming'.

**Lykos's POV (30 minutes earlier)**

"Anything from the border patrol?" I asked my beta.

"Nothing for now. Just the usual scouting parties" Dylan said.

"Anything from your parent Percy?" I questioned my 2nd beta.

"No new moves or plans but some gods are siding with you." He said.

"Who?"

"Hestia is neutral. Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus, and surprisingly Artemis"

Just like I planned. Artemis wouldn't join me if it weren't for the fact that I'm going against the goddess of love which Artemis was sworn against. She chose either going with the person who wants to destroy love, or go with the thing that makes girls not be maidens and virgins.

"Ok, call off the north border patrol. I'm going to take care of it. Just because I'm the leader doesn't mean I'm fragile" I told them. Percy just smirked knowing my answer while Dylan just face palmed.

I left the commanding tent and started walking north towards the edge of my makeshift camp. I heard the conch horn blow signaling to end the patrol.

I started to jog, then run, and finally sprint.

I jumped and willed to turn. Over the years I mastered my inner friend. Once in a while I allowed him to go wild and in return he let me use his forms.

Once I touch the ground I was no longer a human but a wolf. A wolf with midnight black fur. I quickly reached the border. It was 10 minutes away from camp.

I started walking around the forest using my heightened senses to look for any threats.

After 15 minutes of wandering the forest I heard yells.

I slowly walked towards the sounds. With each step I took I looked around. Then I smelt it another werewolf but the scent was mixed with adrenaline, fear and demigods.

I realized someone was in trouble. I let out a long howl and went for it. It sprinted into the darkness.

When I got to the place I saw a group of demigods surrounding a light brown wolf. I was angered by it. I recognized one of the demigods to be Clarisse from when I was in camp.

I came out of the shadows and let them see me. I started growling at them. At once I felt fear come off them in waves.

One of them was foolish enough to charge to me. "For Olympus!" I smirked and jumped at him.

I let my friend get loose.

He fell down with me being on top. I felt him piss himself, so I decided to end his fear by sinking my teeth into his neck and crushing his windpipe.

I quickly got off him and let him drown in his own blood. Encouraged by the blood on my lips I started running towards the closet one.

I lunged at him and slashed at his chest with both clawed paws. I then started feeding on his still warm heart in front of his companions.

I felt all the demigods run away disgusted by their teammates' death.

I got up and walked over to the shadows where I changed back. I quickly summoned clothes for me and got quickly dressed then walked over to the wounded werewolf.

"Hold still it's going to hurt." I told the wolf. I checked the arrow for any barbed ends. When I noticed none I quickly pulled it out.

The wolf howled in pain. And tried snapping at me.

"Hey! It was either pulling it out slowly and painfully or quickly and painfully." I rinsed the wound with water I had with me. I then ripped a piece of my shirt and bandaged her.

"I'll take to camp now. Ok?" I told her. She just weakly nodded her head. I slowly picked her up and slung her over my shoulder in a way it wouldn't hurt her. I slowly started walking towards camp.

When I got there I went over to the tent near the command tent that was used as an infirmary. After I set her up in there, I started looking for the person I needed the most now.

"Hazel!" I yelled walking over to her "Hazel, do you know where Ana is?" I asked the once dead girl.

"I think she was with Annabeth trying to ignore Vicente and Leo. The annoying twins.

I started walking over to the Athena tent. Knowing everyone will be there.

"Ana?" I asked poking my head into the tent. "Yeah?" I heard behind a pile of books. I walked over to her.

"I got an injured wolf in the infirmary and it's a female so if you can… you know" I asked rubbing my neck. She just rolled her eyes "Ok, but make Vicente so busy to not even be near me for the rest of the year."

"You know I can't do it. Plus I know you like him don't deny it." I smirked running out of the tent before she can do something.

**Ana's POV (Finally someone other than Lykos)**

I was just reading my books when Lykos barged in asking to help a werewolf. I agreed because how can I refuse my Alpha. After all he gave me a new life.

I quickly grabbed some spare clothes from the closet. I walked over to the medical tent and inside I saw a naked girl huddled in the corner. I walked to the middle of the room and put the clothes down and stepped back.

The girl quickly took the clothes and got dressed. I took a tray with food on it from a table and gave it to her. While she ate I asked her questions.

"What's your name?"

_*crickets chirping*_

"Alyson"

"You're a werewolf?" I asked

"I guess. I was just told to come here because its save for me" Alyson replied. "Why did they want to kill me back there?" She asked.

"Because Alyson, Lykos the guy that rescued you stated a war against Olympus but to be more exact Aphrodite the goddess of love. But even I don't know the full reason-" I was interrupted.

"Why?" I heard behind me in the shadows, as Lykos stepped out. "It was of a girl that broke my heart. Love killed me the day I saw her with someone else. That's why I want revenge. That's why I want vengeance. And you just joined me so, welcome sister to the hunt."


	13. Let it Go

**Welcome back to Beast of the Hunt readers. I didn't put notes on my other chapters to mostly put the story not my ramblings. Big shout outs to:  
>of Olympus for having the best review.<br>for reviewing at least.**

**Additionally shouts out to everyone that followed my story with me so far in:  
>-AnamariaJovel (again)<br>-Daughter of Olympus 2 (again)  
>-Strigoi of Death<br>-The Fiction Fan  
>-bh0208<br>-fillnow21  
>-Symbiote2254<br>-Ally Quizphe Daisy 14  
>Thanks guys for following and favoriting my story. I greatly appreciate it. Tune in for future chapters. Don't forget to leave some kind of a review at the end.<strong>

**Lykos' POV**

Teaching wasn't my best side but I had to teach the kids to fight.

"Faster" "Put more strength in the swing" "Keep moving" "You just died" and etc…

I kept gaining more and more allies for the war. Just a few days ago the hunters of Artemis joined us. Of course somebody almost died and it was Leo. Who would have expected that? Everyone.

_**Flashback**_

I was walking around when I heard screams and then a cry of pain. I quickly ran over to see the most normal sight ever. A group of silver clothed hunters with Leo kneeling in front of them clutching his crouch with silent tears running down his face.

Then Calypso came and saw what happened she walked over to Leo and slapped him and then walked away with her pulling his ear and him yelling sorry. Talk about abusive girlfriends. I didn't support love but if it didn't have any problems then I was alright with it.

"Welcome hunters to our camp. Hopefully you don't kill all the guys here." I cracked a joke.

"Only if your beasts don't kill all the animals here then alright." A girl with a tiara walked forward.

"Ah, the daughter of Zeus lives. How was hunting season?" I asked

"You know, too easy."

"Your hunters should one day hunt with my hunters so they could teach you a thing or two." I asked narrowing my eyes. Then Alyson stepped in.

"How about we divide the forest into two parts. The North for us, the South for the hunters. Alright?" I nodded and Thalia nodded in agreement.

_**Flashback End**_

I've been in the arena more often after my parents gave my 'army' new materials that were Primordial approved. We got Chaos Silver, Tartarus Diamond, Lunar Ebony, and Typhlosian Lead.

Chaos Silver was silver that was enchanted by Chaos himself.  
>Tartarus Diamond is just diamonds but mined from the darkest pits of Tartarus so it was a black gem.<br>Lunar Ebony is a black metal mined in the void during a blood moon.  
>Typhlosian Lead is the rarest, it can only be found where Typhoon lays trapped, and it's created by his aura by forming lead on the walls of the cave.<p>

The Athena kids were drafting new blueprints for new weapons. While the Hephaestus kids were testing out the new materials.

"Lykos!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Dylan, my beta, running towards me.

"Enemy fighters are coming into the area of the camp" he said panting. I thought about it for awhile.

"Numbers?" I asked

"25 fighters" He replied.

"Don't interfere. Stand ground. Tell Skia and Erik to follow them. They must keep their distance though." I ordered wanting to not hurt my pack. They were family not some pawns in a game.

"Oh, and Lykos?" he said making me turn back around. "Marisa's with them." That's the only chance I had, so of course I took it.

"I take back my orders. Make everyone stand down and not attack, no matter what. Understood?" I commanded.

"What will you do?" Dylan asking nervously.

"Something that I should have done the night I got killed." I said darkly walking off into the shadows.

I quickly started running to my tent, which was at the edge of camp so it wasn't close to the other tents. I got in and put on my favorite piece of armor. Which was crafted from stygian iron, chest plate.

It was a two piece armor. I was the front and back, connected at the top left, top right, lower left and lower right with leather buckles so whenever I changed into a wolf the buckles would stretch allowing my wolf form in it. They would also grow back on me when I changed back.

I began to run to where the supposable large group of demigods was.

At first I heard them cursing at the mosquitoes and whenever an idiot tripped over a root. So I stuck to the dark of the shadows the trees gave in the day.

Then I smelt the most intoxicating and most hateful smell I didn't smell for a long time. Her smell, of which I still remember.

I quickly noticed her. She stood out because there were not many girls in the group to begin with. I closed in on their little group and started walking towards Marisa.

When I was close enough I grabbed her and shadowed traveled somewhere else. I quickly let go and backed away into the shadows. I looked around to see that we were in some cavern.

"Where am I? Where are you? Who are you?" Marisa talked to darkness.

"Oh, it's nice that you remember me Marisa." I replied in a cold voice.

"But I don't know you. Can you at least show who you are?"

"No I can't because that would horrify you, and I don't want to horrify a poor little girl. Now do we Marisa?" I slowly let my wolf emerge a little bit. I was in my hybrid form, with my clothes torn off except for my breast plate that was still on.

"A year ago you were dating a boy. What was his name…?"

"Jacob? What do you want from him?"

"Yeah that one. Now you were on a beach making out with him…"

*silence*

"Then you found a black necklace in the sand. Right?"

"Yeah, what do you want? Do you want it back? Because if yes then here and let me go." She said bringing it out into the darkness of the cave.

"Remember the primordial kid that appeared at camp?"

"Yeah about him. He left and never came back. Typical for immortals" she said clearly annoyed and sad.

"The day he came and saw you kissing Jacob pierced his heart and almost killed him, but when I saw him lying in the shadows in pain and grief, I decided to kill him, but before I did he said 3 words 'I'm sorry Marisa'. Do you remember him? Remember how he called you Marisa Hollison? Daughter of Aphrodite." I started to lose it and started laughing in my hybrid form.

"Aphrodite, the pathetic excuse for a goddess. Before I leave how's fire working out for you?"

She stiffened when she heard it. "How do you know my fear for fire? I only told that to… Lykos? Is that you?" She said sobbing.

That's when I decided it was enough and came into the center of the cave. "As I said you pathetic mortal, Lykos is dead! He no longer exists. Only I exist and I am Lykos Vasilias. The Wolf King!" I yelled at her getting mad at the second.

That's when I noticed the light coming from one of the tunnels I didn't see before because I was too busy with Marisa to pay attention to my surroundings.

"Stand behind me. Now!" I ordered turning into the protective boyfriend I always wanted to be for her.

She quickly ran behind my silhouette that was visibly from the little light coming from the tunnel. I heard the stomping of Cyclops, panting of hellhounds, slithering of dracaena, and the two different legs of empousa. I heard them all, too many for me and Marisa.

If I were alone them I would take them all on but I had Marisa to worry about.

To lessen my chance of dying I did what every creature does to show strength. I howled.

_**AKA: Another Cliffhanger LOL**_


	14. A Nice 'Talk'

"**Welcome back to…"  
>*someone raises their hand*<br>"Yes, the man in the back," I say pointing at the man with khakis.  
>"Is it The Wheel of Fortune?"<br>"No but good guess…"  
>"How about TMZ?" Someone shouts.<br>*facepalm*  
>"You know what? Forget it. I quit."<br>*walks off stage***

**Seriously guys, welcome back to the next chapter of Beast of the Hunt. It's chapter 14, YAY! Shout outs to:  
>Matt (the guest) - I know my English sucks and I was asking my friend to revise it but they DON'T WANT TO. YEAH YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, <strong>_**ANAMARIAJOVEL**_**! Blame her guys. I was pestering her to be my beta, but to no avail. Until you proved my point that I need a beta, and she accepted, Yay.  
>AnamariaJovel- Don't worry about it, it's not going too fast, I have many things planned before the 'party'. HeHeHe. You really liked the 'small talk'? I thought it's too harsh even for me. Eh, so thanks anyway.<br>Review and you will be mentioned in the next chapter, so onto the story.**

_*****BIG SHOUT OUT TO AnamariaJovel FOR BETA APPROVING THIS CHAPTER.*****_

_*****WITH OUT HER THERE WOULDN'T BE SUCH GRAPHIC CONTENT HERE. THANKS GIRL!*****_

**This is a short chapter, sorry, but I wanted to leave the story at a HUGE cliffhanger. **

_**Lykos' POV **_

I'm standing in this cavern with Marisa behind me, and tons of monsters come charging in. So what do I do? I howl.

In an instant, everything became silent. I could hear the monsters muttering, possibly planning a retreat from me, and then another voice.

"Keep moving idiots! It's only a few demigods."

There was nothing else for me to do, as I watched them begin to march toward us once more.

I had to risk everything or we wouldn't survive; I had to take desperate measures. So I grabbed Marisa and pinned her to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She nearly shouted, surprised.

"Act dead," I muttered to her, making sure only she could hear me. A look of confusion flashed across her face, but she quickly fell limp in my hands. Painfully, I'll admit, I slashed my claws across my chest, biting my lip so as not to whine in pain. I proceeded to smear the blood all over her, and crouched over her 'body' as if I was biting the flesh from her neck yet whining in pain from the 'injury' she'd given me. Talk about drama.

It was during that moment that the group of monsters burst in. Out of my peripheral vision I saw somewhat confused faces.

"Hey you! Dog!" I heard one of them call to me. Trying not to blow my cover, I tossed Marisa from my mouth like a doll, and turned to face them, my snout covered in blood. My own blood. That's when I saw that the caller was a creature I didn't recognize. He looked relatively human, but slightly taller, with a deformed face. The strangest thing about him was that he had pointy ears, like an elf. He backed up.

"Hey pal, I just wanted to know if you saw anymore demigods for us to play with." He said, mischief clouding his gaze, sarcasm in his voice. I ignored him, and without an answer he huffed and started towards me.

"It seems you need a little help with your voice friend…" He says, and I feel the venom in 'friend.' Slowly, I stood up so I was towering over the monsters and their leader. Glaring at him, I took a deep breath and let out a roar that shook the cavern and sent dust and pieces of debris falling about us.

"Damn, someone has an attitude. The vampires are much more respectful. Mark my words, you filthy _thing_, I will have your head." He said pointing an unshapely finger at me, "And when I do, I will-" Let's just say I was done with his never ending rant.

Pouncing forward, I bit into his neck, tasting the coppery blood, and hearing his windpipe burst inside my mouth. With my hind legs I began raking at his chest, effectively shredding it to pieces. After a moment of that, I got off the now silent, torn apart, humanoid thing and picked him up by his head to show to the crowd.

"You were saying?" I asked the lifeless corpse, my voice taking on a deep tone. When he doesn't reply I take the liberty of crushing his head in my claws, "Damn, someone has an attitude!" I shout mockingly, tossing his remains to the crowd.

"Beat it." I say to the cowering monsters, who leave without a moment's hesitation. When they're all gone, I turn my attention back to Marisa, who's begun to pick herself up from the floor.

"Did you have to smear your blood over me just to make a scene? This is too gross, and now my shirt's ruined!" She yells, exasperated.

"You're different. You've changed…" I mumble sadly, ignoring her question.

"Who are you to care about me?" She asked annoyed, attempting to brush the now dry blood off of her shirt.

"You really don't remember." I sigh, watching as she begins to pace angrily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know you?" She shouts again.

So using my primordial teleporting power, I took us both back to the place I first 'kidnapped' her.

"I was the guy you had a crush on…" I whispered from the shadows, and after a few minutes I was a human again, in nothing but my leather armor. Without moving from my shady retreat I flashed into some clothes, and stepped into the sunlight where Marisa now stood.

I wore my classic all black outfit, and by her expression I knew she remembered now.

"Ta-da!" I said, spreading my arms out as if I'd done a magic trick.

"Oh my gods. You're that God boy…but, what was his name?" She says, turning away to think.

"Lykos?" I suggested, to which her eyes light up like she's made the ultimate discovery.

"Yeah, Lykos! But that was so long ago."

"It's only been seven years," I yelled in anger, which in turn flared up my power. "I loved you. I said I'll be back but when I come back I see you eating another guy's face." I continue, my voice lowering. I was so frustrated I punched the nearest tree, ignoring the pain of my red knuckles.

She was starting to sob quietly. "You better have a damn good reason why you forgot me and got- wait how many boyfriends did you have over the seven years? Twenty? Wait no that's too little, how about fifty?" I exclaimed, not waiting for a reply when I punched the tree again, hearing something crack. Now my hand was starting to bleed.

Marisa was crying her eyes out when I was done. "So you're just calling me a no good slut?!" She yelled back at me.

"Actually I think you're a whore like your mom. When did you lose your virginity? After I left you or before?" I asked, crossing the invisible line drawn all those years ago.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this! Look at your mom, she has like fifty kids!"

"With her husband, not with fifty different guys! And she's…I don't know like five million years old, of course I'm going to have that many siblings." I yelled back.

"You sure she didn't have sex with your siblings? Maybe she had sex with you!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, officially done with the conversation.

"Watch your back, because you just made the night, shadows, and wolves your enemies. I curse you Marisa Hollison. Thou shall not see in the darkness I address as day. Thou shall not be safe in any forest, be it next to Artemis or camp. Thou shall not go against I, cause I am the son of Erebus and Nyx and therefore I am the heir to the throne of darkness. Thou shall not be safe in darkness, be it in dreams or bed, and you will experience the worst nightmares of the house of night."

With that I flashed out.


	15. Brutalness

**I'm back and hyped up. I just finished school, but then I still have Regents the rest of the week. Talk about a mood killer. Chapter 15 Beta Approved and revised by AnamariaJovel. A round of applause for her!**

**The chapter came inn late because Ana revised it slowly...**

Six years of hope and anticipation.

One year of misery and pain.

The total… Seven years of wasted emotion.

I couldn't stay. I would've hurt her, and probably killed her. I can't face her again, or even think of her. Every minute I do, I lose a part of my soul. I can't stand it.

I flash out of there as quickly as I can. I'm just not brave enough to face what I did to her.

I step out into the harsh sunlight, trying not to flinch from the glare. And I start walking towards camp. But after glancing around, it occurred to me this wasn't the camp I was looking for. It was a different one. Crouching over, I hid myself behind a boulder before the entry, and peer around it.

It was the enemy camp. I watch silently as demigods run around the on the fields, doing random things, and completely ignoring the head sticking out from behind the rock. But what really caught my attention was the cave at the base of the rolling hills somewhere in the distance. Maybe it was actually a tunnel, but from here it was hard to tell, especially seeing through weak human eyes.

I could make out tiny figures at the cave entrance. Sticking to the shadows, I stepped out from behind the boulder to get a better look. The demigods were barricading it. I move past the entry gate and onto the grass, slowly making my way close enough to hear, without having to change forms.

"If they attack again, they'll have to go through this wall to get to us," A blonde haired, blue eyed boy said.

"Malcolm, if you're right and this wreck actually hold up, I'll go into the Ares cabin half-naked." Another kid says to…Malcolm.

"Will, I cannot wait to see this one. It _will_ hold." Malcolm declares, a sly grin on his face.

"Don't get too cocky, man. You saw how those things destroyed the arts and crafts building. Demolished in minutes. So, if you think this wooden barricade will hold up? I think we're all in for a surprise. You can tell it to the smoldering heat of metal we used to call an art space." Will says, smacking him in the shoulder, and placing significant emphasis on how 'wooden' the barricade was.

I'm so involved in their conversation that I don't notice the demigod sneak up from behind me, until I feel someone's fist connect with my skull. I don't faint, but instead hit the ground face first.

"Intruder!" I hear him yell. Before I can stand up, he grabs my arms and holds them to my back, almost uncomfortably.

"One move and I separate your head from your body." He whispers in my ear. I'm about to provide a sarcastic response when he starts speaking to a friend.

"Get me something to tie his hands together with. Now." He orders his buddy, who I can vaguely make out through my peripheral vision.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to break my hands?" I say, my tone dripping with the sarcasm I love so much. I almost laugh until I feel a sharp pain in the small of my back, and a twisting sensation as his knife pushes down further into my skin. This jerk. What kind of hospitality is this?

"Get up slowly. Don't say anything else to make me reinstall my blade." He says, getting off of me. Slowly but surely I got up, biting my lip through the pain to the point that I could feel the trail of my own blood sliding down my chin. It's hard with my hands bound, but I manage to bring myself up within a minute of the command, and before I can move further I feel him press the cold metal to my back again. Not hard enough to pierce through again, but definitely hard enough to make a point.

"Move it," He basically shouted.

"Um excuse me _sir_, but am I your prisoner? I like to know before I get arrested." I ask. He doesn't reply, so I decide to ask a different question.

"What attacked you last night?" I continue, and he gives me the coldest glare I guess he can muster.

"What kind of being are you? Ichor flows through your veins yet still I can injure you… I won't answer you until you answer me." He replies, keeping his stare on me.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare. A demon that walks earth. I am a god to you on this Chaos Plane." I say ominously, my smile taking on a new definition of insanity I'm sure.

I start walking again, as he silences.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to warn you, and you're such a polite and gentle man. You should release me before dusk because my sisters are extremely protective of me."

"And who would they be?" He says again, and I nearly laugh, knowing he will be thrown from his pedestal when he hears my response.

"The Keres," I say simply, watching as his face pales to a blue, one would think only the spirits in the Underworld possess.

"But they don't exist. No one has ever seen them," He tries to convince himself, forcing himself to my own speed.

"Why do you think that is? Ok, I'll be nice. You have…" I look up at the sky in pause, "…An hour and forty-three minutes. So where's my luxury guest suite."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

"Where is he?" I say to myself, pacing back and forth.

"I don't know. Maybe hunting." Dylan replies slowly, not even glancing up from his 3DS.

At first I didn't like him because of his 'I don't care' attitude, but in times of need he could be depended on. That's what has saved my life countless times.

He's a fit guy that has talent with technology. He's just a mortal with raven black hair like mine, but more calm and organized. His chocolate brown eyes radiated warmth to any girl that looked his way. Or so I've been told, by the man himself. He met Lykos back in middle school. Before he arrived at camp, mistakenly I might add.

"Why does he have to be so careless?" I say frustrated. The flap of the command tent opening catches my attention, and two girls come, almost waltzing, in. The two most beautiful, and smartest girls in all of camp. One being my girlfriend.

"Hi, Anas'!" Dylan greeted them both, waving but still refusing to look away from his screen.

I ignore his rude attitude and look directly into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes.

"Hi," I say, placing one hand on my hip and the other as if I were saluting. Then trying hard not to lose her gaze I smile wide, enough for her to notice the lettuce I know I have stuck in my teeth from lunch. My girlfriend also calls my pose the Sexy Seaweed-Brain Pose.

"Our scouts found an entrance to a cavern," Annabeth says, kissing me on the cheek before pushing me out of her way so she can come further into the tent.

"And we're looking for someone to help us with the heavy stuff in there," Anamaria (Ana) continues, smiling at me.

"So we can go through and examine the cave." Annabeth says.

"But we don't trust most of the guys in camp." Ana finishes.

Both Annabeth and Ana are daughters of Athena. Annabeth has the usual princess curled blonde hair with grey eyes that seemed to look into your soul. But Ana is not similar to her siblings. She has lush dark amber hair that caught light and trapped it. She also has violet eyes, which are alluring like the most flawless of amethysts. They're like twins. They look nothing like each other, but they have matching souls in a way that is completely unbelievable.

"Alright, we'll go. _Now…_" I emphasize the last part for Dylan, before he can object.

"Should I get Ethan too?" I ask them. Ana's eyes widen.

"NO." Ana outbursts suddenly. Quickly she recomposes herself.

"I mean, no. You guys are enough protection for us." She says nervously, combing her hair through with her fingers. Annabeth smiles at her reaction for some reason. Girl language is so confusing and complicated.

"Oookay." I say, dragging out the word, as I contemplate what any of that means.

"Let's go!" I exclaim, grabbing my leather armor to put on, on my way to the tent flap.

"Dylan, we're leaving." I shout over my shoulder, the girls beginning to follow me out, despite that fact that I have no idea where we're going.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Nothing like visiting dark and deadly caves. So much fun, WAY better than Mario Cart." He yells from his seat on the chair, and I can almost see his smirk without looking back.

"Get that smile off of your face before I slap it off," I reply, already outside of the tent with the girls trailing behind me. I can hear them chattering behind.

"…and Lykos made them the Betas." They murmur. I smile, shaking my head.

_Girls…_

* * *

><p>Sitting in their 'jail' is a new kind of boring. I stand inside a wooden shed, knowing I can just pick the lock or flash out to escape, but I don't. In all honesty I don't want to ruin these demigods' lives. So instead of just standing here I decide to sing some verses to my favorite song. Nothing like music to make a shed more interesting.<p>

"_Your faith walks on broken glass. And the hangover doesn't pass. Nothing's ever built to last. You're in ruins_." I sing to myself, pacing slowly in a seriously small oval.

A minute of that and I stop, hearing the lock turning. The door opens slowly to reveal another demigod, in the background of a setting sun.

"Don't say a word…I'm getting you out of here." He whispers, kneeling behind me to cut my wrists free.

"If you're really the Keres' brother than it's an honor meeting you. Too bad, it's while your captive." He continues, moving back out to the doorway, to give me some space.

"Bryan! Stop right there!" I hear, another demigod racing forward from behind a tree in the distance. I guess they all knew this was the prisoner's shed.

"Shit!" Bryan exclaimed, not daring to turn around to see the other kid's face.

"You have to go now. I'll stay here and distract Andrew." He explains, stepping aside from the doorway just as I grab his arm.

"I could use someone like you in my pack. Do you want to become a werewolf?" I ask him. Hesitation mixed with apprehension glittered in his eyes. Maybe I was wrong about him…

"Yes. I want to help you." He says almost obediently, like he's already in. I smile, mischievously.

"Okay, but first we need to get out of here." I say, pulling him into a run beside me, Andrew just noticing we're going in the opposite direction of him.

"Stop it right there! Escape! Arrest them!" Andrew shouts, Bryan turning his head just long enough to yell back.

"Shut the fuck up Andrew!" He shouts.

We run until we pass the magical border, then finally stop, behind the boulder I had hid behind earlier.

"No one's chasing us." I notice, panting between each word. Bryan looks around, to make sure I'm right.

"Wait here. I'm going to check." I say, coming out from the boulder just as I had before, to see what I hope is just a hallucination.

"What's happening?" Bryan asks behind me.

Demigods in armor stand crowded around the cavern, the wooden barricade splintering as I watch. First it's a hand, or at least it looks like one, that breaks through, scratching at the air.

"Oh my gods." I say simply, as the entire hill becomes quiet, everyone staring at the seemingly harmless monster hand.

The hand went limp for a moment, and the demigods loosened their battle poses. One of the girls towards the front of the group gets closer, to inspect the hole, and I instantly dash forward to the hillside, yelling.

"No! Get away from there!" I shout, waving my hands in the air. Some of them turn, but the majority ignore my advancement.

Until the barricade exploded, and shrapnel from the wood went everywhere. The creatures from the cavern with Marisa came pouring out, grabbing the demigods that had fallen in the explosion and physically tearing them to shreds. I keep yelling to the remaining survivors as I run, watching more demigods come out of nowhere to address the new situation.

"Retreat and regroup NOW!" I yell over the chaos, as the monsters continue to flow from the hole. I just can't understand how the magic borders don't stop this from happening.

"Don't get separated, stay in groups, form shields now!" I order. Joining the fight at the base of the hill.

"Archers, FIRE! Block, bash, stab, repeat." I yell again, the demigods taking my orders as they come, dashing every monster they see to bits.

I slash, decapitate, and stab at the enemy soldiers. From time to time I parry, jump forward and jump back. Nothing's like a good fight. My sword is no longer an item. It is me. It my hand. I am the weapon.

Looking around I see the leading man riding a horse, and taking down demigods as he passed by. First I killed his lackeys, then it was his turn. I get there just in time to stop his sword from cutting a girl's arm off. I swing at the horse's leg and he falls off.

I'm about to impale him when he rolls to the side, and picks himself up so fast I miss it while blinking.

"You're going to hell." I assure him, holding him back by the point of my sword. He smiles, jagged teeth covered in blood revealing themselves.

"I was there and back. I come from the deepest parts of hell itself." He replies, cracking his misshapen knuckles, making a sound that somehow echoes like knives scraping across a chalk-board.

"No wonder you look fucked up," I reply in realization. He lunges forward, but I move out of the way, tripping him. The moment he hits the ground my sword connects with his spine and goes straight through into the earth. Black blood flows around him and I twist the sword, the loud crack bringing a smile to my lips. And finally I pull it out, making sure to step on his body as I pass.

"Down bitch." I say, looking around to see that we were winning, but there were cabins in the distance on fire.

"This is bullshit," I sigh, kicking his head before running to meet the other campers.

* * *

><p>"Damn, this cavern is huge." I say, following the girls deeper into the darkness.<p>

"This is pointless!" Dylan shouts, yawning.

"Dude if you don't stop, I'll set you on fire with this torch!" I yell back, thrusting my torch in his direction. Ana glares at us, Annabeth following suit.

"Quiet! Look its light." Ana hisses.

"Extinguish the torches." She orders us. We comply quickly, Ana pausing for us to catch up.

"Dylan stay here with the girls. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes-" He cuts me off.

"We run off without you." He says, reciting the plan blandly.

I roll my eyes and start walking again, towards the light. I can hear Annabeth, Ana, and Dylan speaking in hushed voices behind me, probably making sure the plan is clear. The closer I get to the light, the less cavern-y and the more dungeon-y the place looks.

When I get to the corner, I peer around. Human-like creatures stand in the back of the space. Luckily, they don't notice or smell me. With my back against the wall and out of view from the monsters, I beckon everyone to come over.

"What is it?" Dylan asks me.

"Some sort of enemy." I reply, Annabeth joining me this time to look around the corner. The monsters chat for a few seconds more, then walk to an open steel door, and enter, shutting it behind them.

"Now's our chance. Just get whatever you need to analyze and then we're out of here. Dylan, stand guard." I tell them.

With that, we round the corner, swords and daggers drawn.

The girls go straight for an altar at the center of the room I hadn't noticed. It's the color of oxidized iron. I look closer, noticing the stains of blood along it. Carvings covered the entire thing, I believe in Latin. In the center, though, is a string of symbols, I knew only the girls would understand. Annabeth reads books about these kinds of things all the time.

Annabeth and Ana gasp, paling instantly when they see it. I know that's a bad sign, but all I can do is wonder what it means.

Before I can ask them, the metal door opens again, the human-things reentering the room, with a couple of buddies. We all freeze.

"Eh, Hi. We were just looking for the restroom?" I ask nervously, my hand reaching for Riptide in my pocket.


	16. New Enemy

**Chapter 16! Yay. Shout outs to:  
>-Lycaon1096<br>-AKUTOOTH  
>-christinateen13<br>Thanks for joining the family. Hopefully you'll stay long enough to see the end of this story.**

_**Lykos' POV**_

You know that feeling when something is going down the rabbit hole, and there's nothing you can do to stop it? I should've felt that right about now, but the Fates hate me.

Stopping myself midway to the burning cabins, I look back at the waves of creatures erupting from the tunnel, maiming and brutally killing demigods.

I make a mental choice, and turn around completely, running back toward the cavern. These demigods need backup or they'll all be dead within minutes. I leave a trail of blood and limbs in my wake. Unfortunately it's hard to tell whether some of the body parts belonged to demigods before I arrived.

I zoned out. Time slowed down and everything became quiet. So many kids were dying on the battle field. And they were dying on my watch. That's when something inside me snaps. I let out a scream of rage and drop my weapon.

Every bone in my body broke, and mended itself to its truest form. I fall to my knees as my skull breaks, the pain almost unbearable. I unleash it, letting it overcome me. Letting myself become it. I could feel the swords at my back, pelting me, and the hands at my throat, pulling me back. Slowly I become death, slowly I become the beast, and slowly I become my true self.

Everyone stops as I let out a deafening roar. Demigods and creatures alike. I hear myself say the words.

"You are all going to die." And I black out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

"Eh, Hi. We were just looking for the restroom?" I ask nervously, my hand reaching for Riptide in my pocket. Thankfully they don't notice Dylan behind the door just yet.

Using two curved knives, he slashes at the creatures taking two of them down in seconds. Not wanting to miss out on this action, I uncap Riptide and swing into battle.

Dylan doesn't fight like a demigod. He doesn't have ADHD or dyslexia or any special ability, but instead uses his own wit to get through it like a champ. Of course, I'm still the _real _hero here.

I lunge at one and snap his neck, then take out another with a stab to the heart. Or at least…where his heart should be. Another monster's life ends by decapitation. It's then that I realize these guys don't turn to dust when they die.

I turn just in time to see Dylan dislodge the things throat from its body, and it slides to the ground dead.

"That's the last of them." I say, wiping some of the blood away with my hand. I recap Riptide and place the pen into my pocket.

"So, Professors, what were they?" I ask, glancing back at the girls who seem to be paralyzed, staring at the corpses like they're having a contest.

"If they were something really scary, don't say anything. If they were something not scary, say something." Dylan says slowly, as if they can't understand English. After a few minutes of their silence, he throws his hands up into the sky.

"Ok, really scary…Alright man, you get Annabeth, I'll get Ana." Dylan declares, looking back at me.

"Wait, what?" I ask, confused. Dylan rolls his eyes.

"You pick up Annabeth like this," He explains, walking over to Ana and picking her up bridal style, "…and you walk out of this 'totally not creepy' cave. Understood?" He finishes, already beginning to walk her out of the cave, her eyes still wide and unfocused. Yeah, whatever those things were, definitely were not friendly nor safe.

So I just went with it. A few minutes later, we were walking towards camp with two now sleeping girls in our arms. Totally not suspicious at all.

Lucky for us 'males', the hunters were on guard duty.

"What do we do?" I ask Dylan, when we stop at the edge of their vision.

"We just go for it?" He says, not sounding quite as sure as I'd like him to be.

"You've known the Hunters longer than I, my friend. Anything you say, Dylan shall do." He says, beckoning at me with his hand, using his arm to keep Ana balanced.

"So you're giving me full control of this situation?" I ask warily. He only nods in reply.

So we start walking toward the tent again.

"Halt, who goes?" The girl towards the front shouted, her bow glinting, almost eerily, at her side. The other two at her sides stand, and notch their bows at our hearts, just barely over the girls.

"Me." I say plainly, trying to get their attention off the girls who they must think we drugged.

"Who's me, _boy_." She says boy like it hurts.

"Percy Jackson, me." I say, taking a step forward.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" She yells dramatically, making other campers leave the tent. Stupidly, I raise my hands up in surrender, completely forgetting about Annabeth in my arms. Surprisingly enough, she was still sleeping. But I know if she wakes up on the ground, I'm dead.

"Shit!" I exclaim, bending down to pick up Annabeth. I hear laughter behind me. Don't worry Dylan, I tell myself. I'll be sure to tell Ana that you tried to kiss her while she was sleeping.

"What's your name?" I hear another girl ask, just as I'm about to place my arms under Annabeth's back.

"Eh, Percy Jackson." I say looking up from Annabeth to see a girl in a silver parka come up to me.

"Jackson, what are you doing out here at this hour?" She asks, annoyed. When she gets close enough I see Thalia's face, an angry one at that. She motions for her guards to lower their bows, but she keeps one hand on her own, looking between Dylan and I as if we're going to kill Annabeth and Ana. I guess its just a part of her job, since she knows us both.

"Annabeth forced me!" I accuse, pointing down at my girlfriend. I hear someone grunt.

"I did not!" She yells, and I look down to see Annabeth, wide awake, arms crossed, grey eyes flaming.

"Wait, you're not sleeping?" I ask confused, grabbing her hand and helping her to stand. She glares at me a moment, then replies.

"No."

"So I just carried you for no reason?" I question her, probably not the best idea, after having dropped her on the ground and all.

"No, I was tired. And I didn't expect you to drop me." She replies simply, to which I sigh. I'll be hearing more about this later.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lykos'<strong>_ _**POV**_

I knew I battled from the wetness of my chest. I was lying on my back, and so I propped myself up on my elbows.

My nose is either broken or clogged because I don't smell the decomposing bodies I see all around me. Thankfully most are not human. Though there are a few stray orange shirts lying in the masses, assorted body parts near them.

I'm in the strawberry field, meaning I never left Camp Half-Blood, so the fighting never spread. I look down to see a puddle of blood beneath me.

"Great. Nothing like taking a nice hot blood bath," I say, annoyed. I'm about to pick myself up from the ground when pain erupts in my gut. I drop like a stone back to the ground again, and force myself to look at my body. If I had looked any closer I could've seen my intestines.

Trying not to puke, I flash on a pair of jeans, leaving my upper body free of any clothing. All I can do is lay back down, and stare up at the night sky. I feel the strongest at night, but I'm not invincible.

After a moment, I close my eyes, and try to sleep through the pain. Waiting until someone finds me.

_**Morning**_

"There he is!" I hear someone yell.

I try to raise myself up, opening my eyes only to fall back, grunting in pain and closing my eyes from the sheer brightness of the sun. Slowly, I open my eyes again, covering the sun's glare with my hand. Looking down at my body again, I realized I have reopened my wound.

"Idiot," I mutter to myself, listening to someone's footfall as they run towards me.

"Lykos, Lykos! Are you alive? If you are, nod your head." I hear Bryan say, just as he gets to me.

"No shit I'm alive. Corpses don't bleed." I mumble, glaring up at him with all the strength I have left.

"Back away." I hear a new voice say, and I reopen my eyes to see the whole Apollo cabin surrounding me.

I just let them fix me up. I listen to them talk for what feels like hours, about how they can help, but I don't say I word, nor do I move.

They're pretty good at their jobs.


	17. My sis'

_**Lykos' POV**_

I flutter my eyes open slowly to the world around me. It's dark, I realize as I look over at the drapery, pulled tightly shut. I'm in the camp infirmary. My head throbbing, I force myself into a sitting position. That's when I realize my gut no longer hurts, and glance down to face the blood soaked bandages.

"You almost died out there." I hear a voice, as if it's echoing in my mind.

"SHIT!" I yell startled, grabbing at my chest, close to my heart. Turning my head, I face her. A gorgeous woman sits at the chair by my bed, wearing ripped jeans and a 'Death to Barbie' tank eyes move up to stare at her wild black hair, cut unevenly, then move back down to focus on her pale as snow skin, and lips the color of blood. But I don't look into her eyes, instead beginning to speak.

"Anaplekte, the pleasure is mine. Does this mean I'm dead?" I ask her, concentrating on her lips so as not to look up into her eyes.

"No, sadly you're not. My dreams of your death have not yet come to pass," A second voice replies, walking out of the shadows and into the room. She too is dressed in a tank top, but with cargo pants. Around her waist is a tool belt, placed with obvious disregard, grenades and other such explosions dangling dangerously. Her hair is a fiery red, tied into a ponytail. Her face is littered by dirt. Again, I refuse to look into the woman's eyes. Instead I only stare at the wall between the two ladies.

"It would have been a death to _remember_," The red head speaks again, facing Anaplekte.

"Ok bitch, I'll be sure everyone remembers your death!" Anaplekte nearly shouts, rising from her seat with two blades in her hands.

"Do it, I dare you. But trust me, this whole place will go up in flames with me, including your cheap fat ass!" She counters, reaching for a pack of dynamite, her other hand around a lighter.

"Girls, girls, girls…You must know he wouldn't have died from either of you, he would've died by the hand of someone that hates him," A third voice came out from the shadows, waltzing over to stand between the feuding sisters. Her leather jacket gleams, her skin tight jeans squeaking as she crosses the room. I glance quickly at her lips, as usual, caught in a permanent sneer.

"Ok, so where are Akhlys and Noses." I ask.

"Oh, we're here, dear Lykos." I look towards the voices, nodding my acknowledgement.

"So I have the honor of meeting the Keres?" I wait for a response.

"You almost died, why wouldn't your overprotective sisters come?"

I sat up, swinging my legs off of the bed, and limping to the first person to enter.

"Anaplekte, goddess of quick and painful death. It brings me great pain to meet you," I welcome her, bowing respectfully. Next I make my way over to the red haired woman.

"Ker, goddess of destruction. Hopefully you watched over mine." I greet, and she nods. I walk over to the next sister.

"Stygere, goddess of hate. I must say, I still hate you for that prank," I say, sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Akhlys, goddess of the mist of death. I heard about the Tartarus incident." I comfort her, my mind going back to Percy.

"And finally Noses, goddess of disease. I owe you one," I joke, watching her grin widen.

Then finally I walk back to my bed, lying down. "Alright, what's up? I know you're not here just to check on me,"

Stygere sighs. "Your pack needs you."

I groaned. "Is it that bad?" She nods. "Can you get me my pants?"

"You may be our younger brother but that doesn't make us your maids." She hisses, twirling around before walking back into the shadows.

_Women_. I think to myself, rolling my eyes. I call a friend. Actually, more like conjure him from the shadows. He's a shadow wisp.

"Hey Carne (Car-ni)," I greet my favorite pet. "Can you get my pants? Thanks."

And then I get up again, grabbing my sunglasses from the nightstand next to my bed. Ready for the harsh glare of the sunlight, I step out of the doorway, colliding with someone running into me.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." The girl apologizes.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry." I say, guilty. She has long black hair with curled ends, soft pink lips that would make you want to kiss them forever, and hazel brown eyes that radiated warmth and wisdom.

"Oh, my. You look godly." She blushes, staring at my bare chest. Oops, forgot the shirt.

"Maybe because I am one. Primordial god here, I'm Lykos."

"Sorry, my Lord," She whispers reverently, beginning to bow down.

I sigh, "Oh, get up. Don't bow to someone you don't know,"

She stands again, moving closer to me.

"So, we just met…How about we play a game?" She flirts.

"Huh, I guess that depends on what kind of girl you are?" I say dangerously.

"Come on, Lykos? Does a little girl demigod like me, seem scary?" She smirks.

"Fencing, in the arena. You beat me, you get a wish. I beat you, you learn not to flirt with your Lord,"

She nods, "Four." She shouts, winking at me before she walks away.

- **4:00**

I walk into the arena, ready for a little fun. I wear black armor that seems to capture all light, distorting it in a reflection that nearly blinds anyone looking directly at it. A black helmet sits on my head, horns jutting out of the sides. My boots are spiked for better grip, sharp and shiny. I had even enchanted my sword, sheathed on my back. I am a demon knight in shining armor.

Pulling out my sword, I run my hand across the artwork etched into the blade. I glance up once, only to see the terrified faces of the other demigods.

"Thought you'd never arrive," I pause, turning to face her. "You know its rude to keep a god waiting."

"Sorry, Lord Overkill. Here I am with no armor, standing in front of a full blown battle outfitted man."

"Do you have a death wish?" I ask, curious.

"To get a boy like you, anything" She smiles, biting her lip.

"Well, I really don't want you to break a nail, sweetheart." I grin back, already beginning to take off my armor.

"Well now you've pissed me off, _my Lord_. You've messed with a daughter of Chaos!" She shouts angrily, coming at me with her sword. With one hand, I disarm her.

"Chaos the god? Or the action," I laugh, mocking her.

"The action." She snaps at me, yanking the blade from my hands.

"You're beautiful." I blurt out.

* * *

><p><strong>So my beta is quitting since she has a lot of work but no time to revise these chapters. She might come back once she gets time but lets hope for the best. Chapters 17, 18, and 19 were the last chapters to be revised by her. Lets honor her memory in peace… Oh and PLOT TWIST! Who is the mysterious girl and what will happen?<strong>


	18. Meeting

I quickly looked down afraid to look in her eyes.

"sorry, I have to go." I said running away, afraid to look back.

Why, why, why did I say that. After I ran out of the arena and into the forest. Once a great distance in I stopped. I put my face into my hands not believing what I said. Confused I threw my hands into the air.

"Why?!" I screamed into the air. "why is life so hard!" I fell to my knees crying in confusion and self-loathing.

_**percy's POV**_

"Call a high meeting. Now. I don't care if they're sleeping or having sex. Wake them up." I ordered the nearest omega.

I then started walking off into the dark forest. In urgency I started running towards the faintest scent of Lykos. I quickly transformed and continued running towards him. I was used to my body shifting so I didn't feel much pain, but I did feel some pain which assured me that I was still mortal.

I was surprised when I noticed that I was heading towards Long Island. I started to get a get a bad feeling about where this was going.

Before I saw anything I smelt ash, blood, and something really unsettling. I increased my speed hoping for the best.

The closer I got to montauk the stronger the smells were. Once the barrier got in my sight I slowed down and scouted the area. Outside the barrier I found nothing but once I looked in the demigod camp I found many unsettling things. The blood soaked ground was nothing bad, a pyre on fire was a usual, but the thing that threw me off was Lykos and a black haired girl.

Being the good best friend and responsible beta I followed them to see what was happening. With a little force I walked past the barrier being as I was still the son of Poseidon.

Hiding in bushes and behind trees I tried to blend in so no-one would see the two war veteran Perseus Jackson, the killer of giants and Titans. So all in all it was really hard seeing as this place was swarmed with demigods repairing and building defenses.

During my observation of the enemy camp I didn't notice my alpha run away. Looking around I didn't find him but I did see the girl he was with. I had to admit she was gorgeous. She stood there mouth open and eyes wide in shock looking into the forest. Confused I looked at what she was looking at to find the retreating silhouette of my alpha. The good beta I was I followed after him, occasionally hiding from demigods.

I quickly made my way to the forest not being seen. Upon entering the forest I felt a dreary atmosphere. I started out again slowly following my leader's scent. After some time I heard someone crying.

Being slightly curious who it might be I walked closer to the sound of the crying person. I couldn't believe what I saw. Lykos on his knees with his face in his hands crying.

"Lykos? That's you?" I asked the hunched person.

"Percy? What are you doing here." he quickly got up wiping away the tears. "Who's with the pack?"he asked then he realized "you left Dylan alone with the pack? What kind of leader are you?" he said annoyed.

"I'm a leader that goes after his superior or anyone else of the pack if they are down or when a crisis is about to happen. And if you don't get out of here and go to your pack then shits gonna go down and everyone will die. So man up and let's respond to the war we were given."

"You know your right. I am pretty stressed out. I need a stress reliever. Let's go fuck someone's life up!" Lykos said getting up

"And that's my man. Let's do it."

_**Ana's POV**_

"He calls a high meeting but he doesn't show up him self." I said pacing around the entrance to the tent.

"He's not here yet?" said my best friend and sister Annabeth walking out of the tent.

"No, he's not here?"I told her shaking my head. "Everyone's here?" I ask looking up.

"Yep" she said popping the 'p'. "Even Ethans here." she smirked at my burning face. I quickly turn around so she doesn't look at me.

"yeah, OK. Just go back and make sure they don't destroy the tent." I said making an excuse for her to go away.

"OK, I'll maybe even ask out Ethan." she teased me.

"Eh... OK... it's not like I have a crush on him." I suttered (revise this for your Liking).

"yeah right" she said walking back into the tent.

_Sisters_. I thought planning a better comeback from the land of eternal humiliation.

**Sorry for a short chapter but really I don't have any ideas. Sorry but I may just shut down and restart myself back in a few days. It works for a computer so why not shut down my writing. I may a virus called writers block. The greatest enemy of any author. **

**Yeah I'm typing this in the past present, if you get it. I write my chapters sections by sections so a paragraph here a sentence there and finally I get a chapter. My beta quit because she's too busy with work. So if updating this is taking too long. Then oh well. Wait for it to be completed or just go with the calm river. Thank you for your understanding and cooperation. **

** Sincerely yours Black Wolf 102**


	19. Introduction and Rage

Cold drops of water. The chirping of birds. And the unmistakable sound of a running animal. Running from another animal.

The pounding of its heart waking the forest from its slumber. The sun's rays trying to see what's going on. And the wind trying to join the chase.

Thinking it had a chance the deer added speed to its run, not wanting to die just now. But it didn't notice the shadow overhead and the touch of ice cold teeth digging into the soft neck of the prey. Warm blood exploding from arteries and spraying the moist stones underneath.

Still alive and watching in pain until the life slowly disappeared from its eyes until it dropped limp.

Lykos' POV

Once near the pack I spotted a deer, grazing in front of me. Noticing how hungry I was I started at it.

The rush of adrenaline powering my muscles. Missing the days where I hunted for the pack. Picking up speed and jumping to avoid roots I rushed towards the deer. Finally noticing me it started running away from me.

Once close enough I jumped towards a tree. Once making contact with it I pushed with all my force to launch myself spiraling towards it and biting it neck. Feeling the warm blood between my teeth I started savagely shaking it causing more blood to paint the floor crimson.

Dropping the catch I noticed what I've done and backed up in shock. Seeing the beast's action when it took over me. I shook it off. I looked around and saw I lost Dylan on the way here. Sniffing the air for scents I found the pack, so I grabbed the corpse with my jaw and started again towards the pack.

"Can we just be quiet?" I pleaded for the 5th time during this meeting. "Ana what the hell are we facing" I said giving her the attention.

"Well I wasn't really sure until we visited the cave with Percy and Dylan. We found an alter that was used for brutal ceremonies, but those kinds of rituals died out in the 18 century but no one really knows why. Some think that it went underground, others that it just died out." She paused letting the information settle in.

"So you're saying that guys that practiced dark magic 200 years ago came back?"

"Theoretically, but I also changed my mind when we battled those guys. I got a good look at them. They weren't human. So we, me and Annabeth, think that we are up against Orcs." Annabeth continued.

"Orcs aren't monsters where celestial bronze will kill them immediately, but they aren't immortal. They are mortals. During the Quaternary Period, about 1.8 million years ago, humans started to evolve into cavemen but there were also another group of humans living underground unnoticed by the modern humans. They grew and adapted to their environment. They evolved further than us. We had luxuries. They had brutalness. They grew in numbers and waited for the perfect time for revenge" Ana ended in a dark voice.

"Damn sis. Sometimes you just scare the life out of me."

"Dylan, Percy, Annabeth, Ana stay. Everyone else leave." I ordered them

"How big do you think they're numbers are?" I ask concerned.

"Well we don't excactly know they were living under a rock for 1.8 million years. Just think the whole underground, for 1.8 million, I repeat million years." Annabeth said making quotation marks in the air.

"Percy how good are our warriors? Dylan how big of a chance that we will come out of this victorious?"

"They are good enough to fight the titans."

"Well seeing as there aren't a lot of us we might not stand any chance. No matter how weak the enemy is they have bigger numbers. We need help"

"So I'm going to have to go to that lousy camp and ask for help." I said surprised.

"I may no longer be a camper but that lousy place was my home. What did it do to you?" Percy spat at me with anger.

"Don't talk to me in that way beta. Know your place." I spat back at him growing more furious by the second. "Now get out. Dylan, Ana stay." I said in a calm voice looking down at the table.

After Annabeth and a fuming Percy left, I turned to the two. "I know you are very good leaders but since you are blessed by me then you have a bit of wolf in you. Everyone here does. Since every wolf pack has a beta that has a mate." I said looking at Dylan "and a Sentinel that also has a mate." I said looking at Ana.

"You get where I'm heading right?" I ask looking up at them to see them blushing and nodding their heads.

"You may leave"

Leaving the room Dylan turned around and asked "Lykos? Why won't you find a mate?"

"I did but I was just looking behind a glass." I muttered under my breath. Going to my tent.

_When you're gone, the stars stop aligning  
>When you're gone, all songs sound out of tune.<br>When you're gone, life stops moving  
>Everything only reminds me of you…<em>

_When you're gone, the lights start dimming.  
>When you're gone, reality becomes askew.<br>When you're gone, I stop thinking  
>All I want is to be there with you<em>

_When you're gone, the truth seems like a memory  
>When you're gone, the lies present themselves<br>When you're gone, I finally stop listening  
>Its all I can do not to end it all…<em>

_When you're gone, my heart stops beating  
>When you're gone, the world begins to glare.<br>When you're gone, I pretend you're still with me.  
>And no one else even tries to care…<em>

I wrote, lifting my pen off the paper.

Why does life have to be so hard? I lean back in my seat thinking of all the possible reasons why it would be.

First I meet Marissa. Then I meet Paulina.

It's so frustrating.

I get up and throw the table to the side.

"and now all we needed were the Orcs appearing out of nowhere." I pace talking to myself.

"Someone has to pay. Something has to change."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Poem credit to: _AnamariaJovel_** **Check out her story Daughter of Posiedon**


	20. Olympus and Camp Meeting

Knockin' on Heaven's Door.

What a way to start the day.

Old music in a confined room heading towards certain pain.

This will be the best day of my life. _*Note the sarcasm*_

The elevator finally dinged signaling my destination. I stepped out into the pain glare of Apollo and headed towards the top of the mountain where I would have to convince the idiots to notice the new problem we'll have to face in this confusing world.

Feeling bored I put my earphones in and started walking up the stairs to the Throne Room. I heard my phone vibrate and looked to see I got a text message. I walked into the throne room checking my phone.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG!?" I heard someone scream. I just ignored it feeling sad for the soul being screamed at. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" he continued. Damn he's really screwed. I looked up to expect someone get shouted at but only saw all the Olympians except one (guess who) trying to hold their laughter.

I took out one earphone. "What?" I asked shocked. That's when they all lost it and Zeus was practically steaming. Like really I saw steam coming off him. "Hey Poseidon can you summon some water. Zeus will get a pretty high fever." Everyone lost it, while I just stood confused.

Even Hestia was laughing. Apollo and Hermes fell off their throne. Artemis didn't glare at me but smile. Demeter started chocking on her cereal. Aphrodite started crying. Athena gave an unlady like snort. Hephaestus set him beard on fire.

"YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME!" he yelled. I looked around and finally pointed at myself as if saying 'me'.

Oh he was screaming at me. No wonder. "Oh, you were talking to me. I thought you were screaming at some poor soul" I shrugged my shoulders "So will we finally discuss more important matters?" I asked annoyed.

"So do you know what we are even facing?" Athena piped in trying to find a way to calm Zeus and gain more knowledge.

"What would you say that we are just fighting humans that evolved further than us? And those humans want nothing more than to wipe out all the humans that live on the surface. These are things you call Orcs. Remember the stories of them?" I explained to all of them. "Milady" I said looking into Artemis' eyes "It's better for you to keep your hunters close to one of the camps. These are no longer stupid monsters, Milady. They are dangerous, intelligent, evolved humans. I'm not forcing you, just advising." I stated calmly looking deep into her eyes.

"I respect you, Lykos. You remind me of that Perseus Jackson, and for that, I will honor your warning. I will alert my Huntresses, and be cautious." She replied.

"Posiedon in this war you'll be safe because your palace is underwater. Unless they have gills you should prepare your army to be able to fight on land. We will need all the men we need. Hades you on the other hand prepare your armies. You are the most threatened now since they are in your domain. Hephaestus start creating some kind of armor or weapons with Athena. I might have to pull a few favors and offers in this war." I ordered everyone around.

"Why the security. They can't be worse than the giants. Can they?" Athena questioned.

"This won't matter about how powerful you are. It's about by how many you outnumber your enemy. I'll tell you what my sentinel told me. They were underground evolving and reproducing for 1.8 million years. The whole planet and the crust which is 18 miles deep and 3 miles deep for land under oceans. Count all the area they could have used for space to live in. They have all the resources underground, all the underground water. Think Athena. They're no longer brainless Cyclops or clever giants. They are humans. They learn, they don't create the same mistakes. Unlike us immortals we repeat history."

That just shut everyone up.

"Ok, you heard the kid. Now move!" Zeus screamed at them. For once I saw fear in the king's eyes. I caught Artemis' eye and beckoned her over to me.

"Artemis I know you don't like camp so I just give you an offer. You can settle down anywhere but my pack will have to follow your hunt." I told her my plan "Before you mention my males in my pack, just know I didn't chose random guys to be in my pack. I chose the ones worthy for me to die for. The pack is my family. So, do you accept?" I said holding out my hand.

"Allow me time to contemplate this decision, Lykos. My Huntresses do not take well to _any _men, even if they are as standup as you say…" she replied

"Well, it's either that or one of the camps." I pressed on.

"Watch your tongue, Lykos. I understand well what hangs in the balance, which is exactly why I need to think it over before I let my Hunters be followed by your Pack."

"As you wish Milady" I said, bowing to her. "But think fast because evil won't wait" I flashed away.

* * *

><p>"Percy." I called out for him<p>

"Here Lykos!" he yelled from the commanding tent. I walked in seeing him stare at the map of the US.

"Don't worry. We'll survive." I assured him.

"Alright. So, what did you want?" he asked looking up at me.

"I want you to go to sleep. You'll need all the energy you need tomorrow." I smiled walking out of the tent. I went to Dylan's tent and called for him. Hearing rustling and a few crashes he finally came out. His shirt was put on inside out and his hair was messed up.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well…" He started blushing hard. I gave a small laugh causing him to sigh in relief.

"Who is it?" I asked wanting to know.

"It's Lillian"

"How long?" I pressed

"A few days ago. But we weren't doing it. I swear. We were just… You know" He said totally embarrassed and red.

"Just for you and Lily I'll put a sound proof barrier. Have fun" I punched him in the shoulder causing him to get redder. When he walked back in I called everyone over. "Attention! Everyone gather around me. Tomorrow we'll have a few guests coming."

"Where are Dylan and Percy?" Someone asked

"What kinds of guests?" someone else asked

"Why?"

"I'm hungry"

"Well, Percy is tired so I made him sleep, while Dylan is doing a 'task' I set out for him. The guests will be hunters because they will need more help in protecting themselves against these Orcs. They will target the hunters since they are the strongest people Olympus has. And if you're hungry then go to the kitchen. Ok, you're all dismissed." I announced.

"Oh and girls keep the guys in check when the hunters come. And guys don't be stupid and don't cause fights no matter what. You won't prove them right by getting angry. Understood?"

"Yes, Alpha" I got as a reply. I started walking to my tent thinking of the weeks ahead. Should I just trust the guys enough not to piss off the hunters or should I just change everyone including me to a female to avoid conflict. Struggles these days.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and comment<strong>


	21. The Hunt and the hunt

The next day I woke up extra-extra early to be prepared when the Hunters come. I ran outside ready for everything. I let Percy and Dylan sleep in because after today they won't get much sleep. Putting a sound barrier around those two specific tents I quickly whistled for everyone to get up.

"Wake up! Everyone. Today is the day we will lose a few males" I joked darkly. I saw some of them poking their heads out looking strangely at me. Well they were never woken up by their alpha but their betas always.

"Everyone get prepared before the hunters come. I want to show them who has the better camp" I yelled getting my wolf pride to overcome me. "Move it! Hurry up" I ordered. I really had to teach them some discipline. After minutes they were all ready and doing their normal work even before the sun came out fully. Once the sun left the horizon I saw a flash and a group of silver girls standing a bit away from my camp.

"Lady Artemis. Such a pleasure to see you" I said raising my head up high, trying to not show myself cowering in front of another person in front of my pack. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes until she blinked and looked away.

"You have my respect Lykos for holding my look for 5 minutes. You do seem worthy to lead a pack this big." She replied in a formal tone raising her head even higher to show power.

"Unlike you I just formed this pack while you had the hunters for millennium. You have my respect. Tell your hunters to not kill all my males today" I said turning around and walking away. Once in my tent I wrote two notes for both of my betas.

_Percy,  
>I took care of the pack while you were resting after your 'eventful' night. Don't have to worry about anything today. You can sleep in if you wish.<br>-Lykos_

I wrote the same letter to Dylan addressing him instead of Percy and flashed those notes to them. I walked outside expecting bloodshed but only found peace. I walked over to the hunter's camp that was a few feet away from mine. Walking in all hunters turned my way and glared. I just smirked at them. I approached Artemis' tent and knocked **(A/N: how can you knock on a tent anyway?)**

"Artemis" I called out. I heard her say come in. I walk inside to see a tent full of skins on the wall and floor.

"Yes Lykos?"She asked sitting at her desk.

"I would like to know if my females can train with your hunters. Then after a while the males would join. How does that sound Milady?" I asked politely.

"Lykos you don't have to be so formal when we're alone. You are a Primordial you are stronger than me. Just act like you do around your family. And the idea for training is good. Your females may make bonds with my hunters and then have the males come in when the hunters become more accepting towards them" She finished.

"Ok, if anything you know where to find me. By the way I'll go see your wolves and see how they're doing." I said walking out towards the 'wolf house' before I entered I changed my form into that of a wolf. I was a wolf with pure black fur that had a purple aura around it. My eyes were an intense violet.

I walked in to see every wolf get up at the scent of an intruder in their tent. When they noticed my aura they backed down. They kneeled down pulling their tail under them. I walked over to the packs alpha, circling him, observing him in his submissive posture but with a hint of dominance in it.

"Get up." I said to him. **(A/N: do wolves have their own language?)** "Wolves don't bow down to anyone. Not even their god" I lectured them, as they slowly got up. "Now what is your name, Alpha?" I questioned him.

"Martin, sir"

"How long were you alpha?"

"2 years"

"How did you become an alpha?"

"I challenged the former alpha"

"Keep up the good work. Do the hunters treat you good?"

"Well I'm a male wolf so it's better than how they treat human males but not well enough like any female"

"Do you and your pack want to have some fun tomorrow morning?" I ask with a smirk. I told them about my plan

_**Morning the next day. Before Apollorise. **_

Once the sun touched the horizon I send the wolves the signal. In each tent waited one wolf for the signal and when they got it they howled as loud as they can. I sat in Artemis' tent joining the howl that was loud enough to go through the barriers.

My howl was loud enough to shake the foundations of Artemis' tent. Each hunter woke up to the deafening howl in shock and fright especially Artemis' making her fall off her bed. Before any hunter could do anything all the wolves ran out and ran towards the forest. Disguising myself as a normal looking wolf I easily blended in, in my surroundings.

"LYKOS!" I heard Artemis yell at the top of her lungs. I smirked a wolf smirk still running hoping that the pack won't get punished severely.

In between the trees I saw streaks of silver running with me. Knowing that they caught the other wolves I was the last one. Having the whole hunt chase after me was exciting and yet frightening.

I looked behind me to see a very pissed twelve year old running after me. I ignored her knowing she was the distraction while the other hunters went forwards and set up traps. With my wolf eyes I automatically noticed the traps running through them, jumping over them, or even avoiding.

I looked back to see the goddess slow down to notch her bow. I started running faster with adrenaline flowing faster in my arteries. Knowing who I was I dropped my disguise growing to my normal size. Slightly bigger than an average wolf but much more stronger, and faster.

"Stop that _boy_!" I head Artemis yell with venom. I was now scared to what she will do to me. I heard and saw arrows flying past me, urging my body to go even faster.

I saw the end of the forest with a cliff jutting over a lake. Thinking fast I ran towards it forming a brilliant plan. I increased my speed even more, making my muscles scream in protest from exhaustion. I felt my bones bend from the force of me pushing my feet off the ground. I ran and jumped off the cliff twisting my body but at the same time turning into my human form.

I looked at the cliff to see a fuming goddess. I smirked and yelled "So long Arty" then I hit the water hard bruising my back but before I could blackout I felt a shearing pain in my shoulder blade and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, follow, and favorite. <strong>**  
>Reviews give me inspiration and inspiration give me ideas and ideas give me words and words give YOU chapters faster.<br>In simpler terms: REVIEW! or comment…**


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you really want to die" I heard a female voice ask me

"You know the answer mom" I said opening my eyes to see her. I raised myself to be at eye level with her.

"Alright but on to more important things. I heard you met 2 young and very pretty females on Earth?" she said smiling at my red face

"Mom, why do you have to do this to me?" I asked

"You are my first born son, do you know how much pain I went through to born you. I don't want to see you in pain after all that. Especially emotionally, you are a primordial so you can choose 2 females, which are why gods have so many kids." She told me

"But mom, no I don't want it to be like that. It wouldn't feel right." I explained

"I understand but we, your family, will understand if you would choose both of them. They are not immortals but they are demigods."

"Mom no, just stop. I will not be with two females at once. I am not like that." I interrupted.

"Ok, alright now onto more important matters. The enemy is within you Lykos. You must defeat it before you can stand in front of the real enemy. If you don't you won't be able to win. Oh, and next time you meet Artemis and get injured I won't help you next time. Ok, I'll teleport you to camp. There is something important you have to take part in."

* * *

><p>I flashed in the camp at night thankfully, and saw I was alone. In the distance I saw Harpies. I walked to the nearest tree and sat down. I looked up at the sky to see a waxing gibbous. A few more days and I will have to release it. Thinking about my future I fell asleep.<p>

I woke up to see a crowd surrounding me. I picked myself off the ground and dusted myself off.

"What are you all looking at" I snarled at them. Quickly they went their own ways.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up" I heard behind me, knowing all too well who said it. Smiling I turned around.

"Eris, how's it going sis" I greeted my much older sister.

"Well, kinda bad, since no one is making chaos and fighting. But since you're here, there will be some chaos today" she squealed. "What out because I don't want to lose the only person that's similar to me." She teleported out.

"Well from what I learned always trust Eris no matter how bad she is." I told myself.

"Lykos!" I sighed and turned around putting a smile on my face

"Paulina! What do you what?"

"Well I would _love _to hang out with you so can I?"

"Lykos?" I turned around to see a shocked Marisa

"Marisa" I muttered still not over the feelings I had for her.

"Lykos" Paulina next to me said. "Want to hang out. Go to the city and be far away from this place?" she said noticing my pain around her.

"Lykos! Wait I want to apologize." She said running up to me and catching my hand before I can fully turn around "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lykos. Do you want to see if it works out between us?" she asked raising my hope for the first time in years.

"I… I… I don't know. What happened to your boyfriend" I spat with venom at the mention of her boyfriend.

"He cheated on me" she said looking down.

I really wanted to give her a second chance but what if she were to break my heart again, my brain said.

But dude you loved her so much, when you trained to your limits the thought of her kept you conscious, said my heart.

Yeah but she didn't break me when I saw her with someone else, my brain countered back.

Alright leave her and lose the only point in life you have, my heart finished.

I hugged her causing her to flinch in shock.

"There will always be a place for you in my heart" I whispered in her ears. I felt her crying in to my shoulder, wetting my shirt but I didn't care about anything. I had a point in life and it was to protect Marisa from any danger.

Throughout the 'event' I forgot about Paulina and looked around to not see her anywhere.

"Marisa. I just realized that we never went out on a proper date. So do you Marisa Hollison want to go out on a date that I will improvise on right now?" I asked cracking a grin.

"Is the great Lykos Vasilias asking me out?" she asked in mock amazement

"Only if you agree to it madam" I said bowing my lowest.

"Alright"

"Yes!" I said my fist in the air

"Boys" I heard her mutter

"Ok, grab my arm" I told her extending it. She touched my hand, and at the feel of her hand on my I felt more relaxed. I quickly teleported us to the place I know is the best restaurant in this known universe. I flashed us to _'The Hearth'_

"Oh my gods" Marisa said when we appeared

"Lykos!" I heard Hestia yell behind me since no one was in the restaurant.

"Aunt Hestia!" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug. I know I'm like her great great uncle or something like that but she was like a aunt to me. "I'm on a date with Marisa over here so I came to the best restaurant in the universe." I quietly said to her and she just nodded knowing what to do.

"Come this way" she gestured deeper inside the building.

"Aunt Hestia?" Marisa questioned

"Later" I told her.

Hestia led us to the best seats there were. I pulled out the seat for Marisa like a gentlemen, and then took my seat on the other side of the table. A waiter walked up to us and asked our orders.

**(A/N: I was never at a restaurant so I don't know what they have)**

A few minutes later our food came.

"So how's your pack?"

"Well it's good if the hunters didn't kill all my males yet. Do you have any interest after you leave camp?" I ask her

"Well, I would like to help people that went through pain, but I would also like to go on adventures. I just like the adrenaline rush when I'm in battle. The sense of danger and victory." She said staring off into space.

"Would you like to settle down somewhere and have kids?"

"Three" she just answered

"Three what?"

"I would like to have three kids" I almost chocked on my own food.

"Do you like any pets?"

"No I'm more independent."

"So why do you want to be with me?" I asked

"I feel safe and confident near you. I just love you Lykos" she said getting up and leaning across the table to kiss me, afterwards she sat back down.

"Wow" I just said causing her to blush. I decided to make up my mind just there and then.

"Marisa since you are a demigod, life can be short for you. That is why…" I kneeled "I Lykos Vasilias want you Marisa Hollison to marry me. I want you to be my immortal wife. So will you marry me?" I said staring up into her tearing up eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and follow<strong>


	23. I am soooooo Pissed

**Previously…  
><strong>"No I'm more independent."

"So why do you want to be with me?" I asked

"I feel safe and confident near you. I just love you Lykos" she said getting up and leaning across the table to kiss me, afterwards she sat back down.

"Wow" I just said causing her to blush. I decided to make up my mind just there and then.

"Marisa since you are a demigod, life can be short for you. That is why…" I kneeled "I Lykos Vasilias want you Marisa Hollison to marry me. I want you to be my immortal wife. So will you marry me?" I said staring up into her tearing up eyes.

**Now…  
><strong>I was afraid of rejection. Loving someone doesn't mean you're ready for a relationship. It just means that you want to stick by their side. Or am I wrong?

"I… I… I can't" she replied to me looking away.

"But…But why?" I heard my voice crack

"I just can't. I'm sorry" she ran away with tears streaming down her face. I still kneeled there with a ring in my hand and staring at the spot Marisa stood in.

"Maybe one day, Lykos. Maybe someday in the future." I heard someone say behind me patting my shoulder. A single tear ran. A single heart broke. A single life got destroyed again. Before I can do anything I see the oracle walking towards me making my day even worse than it was.

_A creature with the darkest thoughts  
>Shall awaken at last<br>To storm of fire he won't fall  
>To break or seal the laws must be<br>With the blood of innocent and cursed  
>Shall gates of death open then<em>

"I… I will not… I do not… I don't care anymore. I don't care if anyone dies or lives" I said flashing away, tired of feeling the same thing all over again.

0o0o0

_**Marisa's POV (Didn't expect it now did you?)**_

I ran away from him crying. He really loved me. Even… even after the things I've done. I just couldn't… I don't deserve him. He's too good for me. I'm not worth a guy like him.

_**Lykos' POV (LOL back to him)**_

"Argh!" I screamed punching the nearest thing near me which was a tree, shattering the trunk and making it fall.

Angry didn't describe me. No human word could have described me, only a scream of rage was what this could have described me.

Turning into a wolf. I ran forward. Running I noticed the snow and spruce trees around me. Every few seconds I slammed my body into a tree in anger.

Seeing an elk in the distance I ran towards it.

Once close enough I jumped on it shutting my jaws on it neck hard using my adrenaline, anger, and animal strength to crush the bones, instantly killing it. Still full of anger I shook the corpse around sending blood spraying around the area, splattering ferns, barks, bushes, and some horrified rabbits dyeing them with red dots.

I let go just to stab my claws in the slowly losing heat body. I began to shred the body until the guts spilled out onto the ground. I bit into them and tore them out, pulling even more organs out. The blood just fueling my bloodlust.

I closed my teeth around a limb and tore it out of its socket throwing it away. Next I tore the skin away from the animal in pieces. Then I smashed my clawed paw on the head of the small elk crushing its skull covering my already covered paw with even more blood. By then my whole coat was red and dripping with blood, especially my lips and mouth.

Then I heard a twig snap causing my head to quickly turn my head in that direction sending drops of blood flying in that direction. I locked my eyes on the hunter in the trees looking horrified at me. I took a step forward but quickly got my bearings shaking my head to think clearly. I quickly ran the opposite direction away from the hunter.

Having good hearing I heard material rubbing against material. Looking behind me I saw the hunter with even more friends running after me, silently with bows out.

Even if I were to outrun them, they would still find me from the blood dripping from my pelt. I heard the twang of an arrow being released but didn't dodge, feeling the searing pain of my skin splitting to let the arrow in me. I grunted in pain but ignored it. Then I felt the presence in front of me. The godly aura. Only one god would be here along with mortals in the area. The Hunters Of Artemis, and Artemis herself.

Running into the clearing I saw the goddess in the middle with a bow in hand with an arrow fully drawn pointing at me. As she let go I saw the arrow fly impaling my leg causing me to fall on my face, my momentum causing my body to still go forward making me to roll and land hard on my back. Hearing cracks in my bones but not feeling any pain.

Using the last of my strength I lifted my head to look straight at Artemis into her eyes. Looking at me she gasped. She quickly noticed who I was but stepped back. I then noticed the dark aura I was giving out.

"Lykos?" I heard her asked gathering up the courage and walking over to me. I just snarled in anger still not over it.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I'm done with humans. I'm leaving and will never come back. I'll go so north up that even you won't find me. I'm done with everything. Screw everything. All it did was give me pain." I told her by telepathy. I quickly teleported myself out of there. Hoping to go somewhere where there won't be a living soul within 20 miles. I'm done.

0o0o0

**I'm sorry for not updating but I really had writers block. But now I'm going to change my original idea and add something new in.**

**No this story will not be abandoned only 'paused'**

**Please if you have any ideas tell me. I will put them to use in this story or any others. **

**Don't expect a chapter anytime soon because I have school, a job, and my own life to take care of so in short: I don't have time. **

**How much do like this chapter and the events that happened?**


End file.
